cirugia al corazon
by touka-chan fatelove
Summary: Fate es una famosa cirujana, muy reconocida, pero en su vida hay muchas cosas, una de ellas la vida nocturna,(farras, alcohol, chicas, Y ALGO MAS), sus amigos y familiares se cansan de ello y en su vida ocurriran varias cosas, ¿sera que cuando conozca a Nanoha la podra cambiar?... nueva historiA...NANOFATE.
1. Chapter 1

**Señoritas, aquí les traigo otras de mis ideas locas, se supone quedaría como un one-shot, pero no, ahora ser una pequeña historia de 5 cap.**

**Espero les agrade la idea de este fic, y no olviden hacérmelo saber.**

**Msln, **_**NO ME PETENECE, TODOS LOS CREDITOS A SUS CREADORES. XD**_

SEPAN DISCULPAR LAS FALTAS, UNO ES HUMANO Y SE EQUIVOCA…XD

* * *

-fate, vuelve a la cama-una mujer entre sueños hablaba y se movía de un lado a otro.

Una rubia de ojos carmesí, miraba por la ventana, desde allí podía ver toda la ciudad de Japón.

-ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, todo está pagado-su voz sonaba seria y fría. Se colocó sus jeans y la camisa que traía y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-no olvides llamarme-hablo aquella mujer desconocida.

La rubia dejo unos cuantos billetes en la mesa del centro y salió, mientras iba por los pasillos, pensaba que su vida era demasiado bohemia y que debía cambiar, pero ese era un pensamiento que no sabía si lo iba a cumplir a o no, después de todo se acostumbró a la vida que llevaba y hasta cierto punto le gustaba.

Fate Harlown Testarossa, es una mujer llena de éxitos, una gran cirujana, la cual tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a ocupar el nivel de vida que tiene, ha vivido la pobreza, pues cuando pequeña vivía en un barrio de los más pobres, habían días en los que no comía absolutamente nada, pues sus madres no tenían trabajo y debían de cuidar ella y de su hermana, pero esas solo son experiencias que ella ha sabido tomar como un incentivo.

Su familia era lo más sagrado que tenía, pero casi ya no veía ya que su trabajo no se lo permitía, todos los días tenia citas que atender o cirugías que hacer, nada dejaba que vaya a visitar a u familia, a veces su madre la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero no pasaba de eso, para lo que se daba tiempo era para las fiestas que organizaba en su departamento en la discoteca.

Ahora que es la mejor cirujana del continente y la más reconocida, dona mucho dinero a fundaciones, tanto así que ha pagado para que reconstruyan todo el sector donde ella vivía cuando era pequeña, eso siempre ha dado muy de que hablar.

Pero su lado oscuro era el que la hacía ver de otra manera, muchos conocían la vida que llevaba, todas las noches después de salir de la clínica en la que tenía, iba a bares, a discotecas o a cualquier lado de los que siempre salía a compañía por mujeres muy guapas, varios medios de comunicación solían hablar mal de ella, y no era para menos, varios escándalos había provocado en varias ocasiones, pero eso era algo que no le importaba a ella.

-Akari, he llegado-fate llego a su departamento en uno de los mejores sectores de Japón, dejo las llaves en la mesa que tenía a la llegada, se sacó la chaqueta y la tiro a un lado del sillón de cuero.-oh, querido, he llegado-fate acaricio a un gato negro con manchas blancas, el cual se le acerco muy cariñosamente.

Fate se levantó por un poco de wiski y se volvió a sentar junto a su gato, a pesar de tener todo el dinero que alguien podía tener, ella vivía sola y casi no tenía muchos amigos, no porque no los quisiera, solo que ella pensaba que la mayoría se acercaría por su dinero o por quien es.

Al ver su reloj vio que eran más de la media noche y al siguiente día tenía una cirugía, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir a atender a las necesidades innecesarias de señoras caprichosas. Fate adoraba su trabajo, pero había personas que hacían que lo odie, esas mujeres eran demasiado superficiales y en cierto punto culpaba a sus esposos por no saber controlar a sus mujeres, pero en fin, eso era lo que le daba el dinero y la fama que ahora tenía.

-Akari, crees que mi vida es un asco?-aquel gato solo la miro y agacho su cabeza para que fate lo acariciara-está bien tomare eso como un, "es tu vida no la de los demás"-fate sonrió y se levantó, dispuesta a irse a su habitación a dormir.

Ya muy por la mañana, en la clínica de Fate los trabajadores comenzaron a llegar, al igual que las clientas que tenían previa cita para sus cirugías.

-señorita Yagami, ¿ha legado la Doctora Fate?-pregunto una peli rosada acercándose a la recepción.

-Doctora wolkenriter, no, la doctora Harlow aún no ha llegado-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-jum, esta mujer nos va a llevar a la ruina, bueno, cuando legue avísame inmediatamente, ahora tengo cirugía-la peli-rosa se alejó apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos.

-esta señorita Harlow, de seguro tuvo una de sus fiestas.-Hayate continuo tecleando y enviando algunos correos.

* * *

**Departamento Harlown **

**-**Buenos días señores, el sol sale ya a las 7:00 Am de la mañana, muchos ya deben estar en pie y otro…bueno dormidos-el despertador radio sonó, haciendo que fate se moviera de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-apagar-hablo fate entre sueños y con una voz ronca, de inmediato el radio se apagó y fate se volvió a dormir.

Después de una hora más tarde, fate se despertó asustada, sentándose en su cama y mirando de un lado a otro.

-rayos me volví a dormir-hablo a la nada-Signum me matara-se levantó apresurada y tomo un control grande y cuadrado, aplasto varios botones y la televisión de la sala se encendió por sí sola, al igual que la ducha.

Fate se desvistió y entro a la bañera, el dolor de cabeza no le paraba, "de seguro es el wiski de ayer", se masajeo la cien y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos su gato estaba parado en frente de ella.

-vaya, quieres bañarte tú también ¿verdad?,-fate quiso meter al gato a la bañera, pero este salió corriendo.-algún día lograre bañarte-fate miro el reloj y se asustó ya eran las 8:30, de verdad que Signum la mataría.

Se apresuró a salir de la bañera, busco su traje negro y se cambió, la camisa blanca era muy pegada a su cuerpo, dejando unos botos del pecho abiertos y su pantalón dejaba notar mucho más su figura, cepillo u cabello y lo revolvió, dándole ese detalle rebelde, tomo su reloj, celular y llaves y salió del departamento.

Al bajar por el ascensor, varias de sus vecinas la saludaban, algunas de lejos y otras se acercaban demasiado para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca, eso le gustaba a Fate, sentirse atractiva para las demás, con una gran sonrisa salió del edificio y su auto _LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR J, _color negro sin capotal, ese era el auto favorito de los que tenía fate, entro al auto y se colocó las gafas, encendió el radio y salió lo más rápido posible a la clínica.

Fate, llego y salió corriendo para atender a sus citas, el ascensor no llegaba y eso ya empezaba a enojar a Fate.

-agh, hasta que al fin-entro de inmediato al ascensor y llego a la recepción.

-Doctora Harlown, hasta que al fin llega-Hayate la saludo formalmente y le hiso una mueca a la sala de espera para que viera a varias mujeres esperar por ella.

-en un momento las atiendo, iré por mi bata-Fate miro a Hayate-si Signum sale, dile que llegue temprano-le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo a su consultorio.

-Hayate, has que pase la primera-pidió Fate por el teléfono.

Fate suspiro hondo y espero a su primera cita.

-perdón-hablo una mujer de cabello tomate y ojos azules.

-sí, adelante, tome asiento-hablo profesionalmente Fate.

Las preguntas de rutina comenzaron, era lo mismo para todas: ¿Qué_ es lo que no te gusta de tu cuerpo?, ¿Qué quieres cambiar?, ¿el tamaño?..._y así un sin muero de preguntas.

Este día en particular estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo.

-su nombre-pidió mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-Teana Lanster…-la mujer sonaba coqueta-¿solo debo hacer esos exámenes volver la próxima semana?-pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Fate.

-así es, señorita, debe hacerse esos exámenes y nos veremos la próxima semana-fate se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

La se levantó y se acercó a fate.-muchas gracias, Doctora-se acercó y beso la comisura de la boca de FATE.

Esta solo sonrió y salió tras la mujer, llego donde estaba Hayate.

-vaya, hasta que se digan en aparecer la Doctora-se escuchó una voz muy seria, Fate rodo los ojos y volteo a ver la cara enfadada de Signum.

-cariño, es demasiado temprano para regaños.

-¡JA!, temprano para regaños…aja si-Signum se acercó a Fate de forma retadora-en la tarde quiero hablar con tigo-Signum no la dejo hablar y pidió pasar a la siguiente chica a su consultorio.

Fate se quedó en su lugar y torció su boca.

-Hayate, podrías pedir que me lleven algo de comer, me muero del hambre- pidió y llevo a otra mujer a su consultorio.

La castaña asintió y sonrió ante las muecas que fate le hiso a Signum.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana paso lenta, fate y Signum atendían a un sin número de mujeres las mismas que salían alegres de sus atenciones, las dos eran muy buenas doctoras y confiaban en ellas.

-¡listo!, al fin he terminado-Fate se estiro en su silla, mientras que Hayate recogía los platos que habían sobre la mesa-ahora sí, a escuchar el regaño de Signum-fate salió de su consultorio para entrar al de Signum, quien parecía estar de salida.

-Fate, seré breve-Signum hablo seria-si tú sigues llegando tarde, juro te presentare m renuncia, n quedare mal ante estas personas, por tu impertinencia-Signum tomo las llaves de su casa-pero eso es secundario, yo ya te advertí, ahora lo que importa es cuadrar la fiesta de aniversario de la clínica-la peli rosada le extendió un papel-ahí está la dirección del lugar que nos dará los postres y esas cosas, yo no poder ir, debo ir a ver a Shamal, hoy cumplimos un año de relación-Signum apaciguo su enojo y sonrió bobamente-confió en ti, la mujer a la que debes ver se llama Nanoha-sin decir más Signum salió.

"esta tarde no puedo, tengo una fiesta". Fate sonrió y guardo el papel en su chaqueta, salió del consultorio y fue por sus cosas.

-Hayate llama al chofer-fate se dirigía al ascensor-cuídate, pasa bien tu fin de semana-Fate bajo alegremente y se encontró con su chofer.

-Yuuno-kun-fate sonrió al ver al muchacho rubio, estúpido y nervioso de siempre-apártate, y llévame al lugar de siempre-ordeno fate entrado a la parte trasera del auto.

El muchacho asintió nervioso y corrió al lado del conductor, arranco y llegaron a una discoteca copada de gente-listo señorita, la esperare-hablo bajito.

-no importa cuánto tarde, debes quedarte aquí-no dijo nada más y bajo.

Fate vio la cola inmensa de gente para entrar al lugar y sonrió, ella podía entrar libremente, era una cliente de lujo, saludo al guardia e ingreso, adoraba ese lugar, la música era buena y el alcohol ni se diga, fue directo a la barra y pidió un vodka, esa noche la disfrutaría, hace mucho tiempo no salía a festejar como se debía, pronto le dieron su trago y las chicas se le acercaron.

-hola chicas, esta noche hay que festejar como nunca-beso a una de las muchachas apasionadamente, todas asintieron y llevaron a fate a la pista de baile.

Música electrónica era lo único que se escuchaba ahí todos los chicos saltaban y cantaban las canciones más sonadas de los tiempos, en un lugar algo lejano de todos, varias mujeres guapas y sexis rodeaban a fate, la conocían desde siempre y ya le tenían confianza al igual que la rubia de ojos color vino.

-chicas, necesito sentarme-fate se lanzó cansadamente a uno de los sillones de cuero y las mujeres hicieron lo mismo, comenzaron a besarla y Fate sabía que había llegado la hora de salir de ahí, ya estaba pasada de copas, pero eso significaba que la noche recién empezaba.

-Fate-hablo una mujer de pelo negro que aun besaba la boca de la rubia-esta noche seré yo quien vaya a tu departamento-volvió a besarla y acariciar la pierna de Fate.

-si mujer, tu y tú también irán-señalo a dos chicas más, las cuatro mujeres salieron de la discoteca y fate llamo a Yuuno, este llego de inmediato y las ayudo a entrar al auto.

Ya en camino al departamento de la joven rubia Yuuno la maldecía por tener a esas bellas mujeres junto a ella, eso solo lo hacía sentir mal, pero con más ganas de quitarle lo que tenía.

Todas subieron al departamento y se besaban entre ellas, todas acariciaban a fate y fate también las besaba a todas.

Entraron al lugar y fate se fue a su cuarto, mientras que las mujeres extrañas llevaban más alcohol para fate, entraron a la habitación y le sirvieron una copa a la rubia, fate la acepto y tomo hasta la última gota, dejo la copa a un lado y comenzó a besar a la mujer de cabello negro, esta sentía el deseo y la lujuria de la rubia, sus besos se sentían bien, bajaba por su cuello y volvía la boca, las manos de fate perdían el control cuando tocaba a una mujer sexi como con la que estaba.

Las demás al sentirse desplazadas y fuera de lugar, decidieron irse, dejando a solas a Fate con la de pelo dentro, esta solo sonrió y beso a la rubia, se sentó encima de ella y la beso con más deseo, mordía su labio de vez en cuando, logrando sacar unos gemidos de FATE.

Fate estaba volviéndose loca con aquella mujer, su deseo de hacerla suya crecía cada vez más, esos besos la reconfortaban y la hacían sentir…fogosa, ahora era fate quien estaba encima de la mujer, deseo el cuello de la mujer, saboreando cada lugar de este, saboreando el perfume e impregnándolo en sus labios, su deseo crecía y comenzó a desvestir a la mujer, besaba su boca una y otra vez.

Ya con solo su ropa íntima fate llego al límite y la hiso suya, aquella noche había terminado como lo esperaba, junto a una mujer espectacular, Fate se cansó y se durmió de inmediato.

* * *

**EN ALGUNA CAFETERIA….**

-padre, la mujer que mencionaste no ha llegado, llevo aquí esperando varias horas-hablo una cobriza dueña de unos ojos muy azules, aparentemente muy enojada. Esta esperaba en una cafetería muy cercana a la clínica de Harlown Fate.

-hija, perdón, regresa a casa, nos veremos ahí-al otro lado de la línea, una voz de un hombre muy cariñoso hablo, pero en el fondo estaba enfadado, nunca antes habían hecho esperar a Nanoha y eso le parecía una falta de respeto.

-entendido, cuídate-la cobriza cerro su móvil y se levantó de la mesa, pidió su abrigo y salió.

"pero que falta de consideración, ¿Quién se cree para hacerme esperar?", pensó Nanoha para sí misma mientras caminaba entre la multitud de gente, tomo un taxi y pidió al hombre que la llevara a su casa.

* * *

**Shiro takamachi**

**-**señorita Wolkenriter-ironizó el hombre.

-Señor takamachi, ¿dígame que se le ofrece?-aparto un poco a Shamal de su lado.

-¡¿Qué, que se me ofrece?! Dejo plantada a mi hija.-alzo la voz Shiro.

Signum se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y después cerro su puño.

-Señor, lo siento, envié a otra persona, pero por lo visto debió tener algún inconveniente-se disculpó.-sepa disculparnos-agrego.

-mañana a las 7:00-dijo sin más-en punto, señorita-dicho esto colgó.

Signum suspiro enojada, pero se alivió l sentir los brazos de la mujer que amaba rodear su cintura, Signum se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con su novia, sin soltar el abrazo ella la eso.

-¿paso algo?-pregunto una cariñosa Shamal.

-no, de hecho-Signum la beso cariñosamente-todo está más que mejor-la miro a los ojos con un brillo muy especial-te quiero mucho, hemos cumplido un año, y eso me hace feliz, pero-se alejó de ella-quiero pedirte algo-se arrodillo y saco un anillo de su bolsillo-¿te casarías con migo?-le pidió Signum, dejándole a una Shamal boqui abierta.

-Amor, esto es…romántico-unas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas-sí, si quiero vivir toda mi vida con tigo-se arrodillo junto a Signum y la beso. Su velada continuo muy alegre y disfrutaron de una gran cena preparada por Signum.

* * *

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA, OFICINAS TAKAMACHI.**

**-**Buen día, adelante-hablo el hombre castaño.-Tomé asiento.

Signum obedeció y se sentó frente al hombre.

-he decidido venir personalmente, disculpe usted lo sucedido ayer.

-olvidémoslo, hablemos del pedido que me ha solicitado.

-así es señor Takamachi, la clínica de mi gran amiga, cumplirá ya 5 años y hemos decidido hacer una pequeña reunión, y teneos varias recomendaciones de sus postres-le sonrió al hombre para después continuar-por ello queremos que nos surta vario de sus postres, los mejores-concluyo.

-bien…-busco entre varios papeles-solo firme aquí y la degustación será el día de mañana-pidió el hombre.

-listo, entonces hasta mañana-Signum se levantó y extendió la mano-un gusto.

Salió de la oficina y bajo hasta su auto, al cual subió de prisa, ya que tenía una cirugía y una conversación pendiente con Fate.

* * *

_Eso es todo, el siguiente cap no tardará, eso espero, y bueno que les pareció?_

_En esta semana actualizare, así que pendientes….saludos, espero sus reviews, si les gusto déjenmelo saber._

_Saludos a mi esposa… *-*_


	2. ¿cambiara?

Diré que me sorprendí al ver sus reviews y follows, OMG ajajjaa bueno, espero este les guste, un poco corto con todo y poco ahí, no olviden dejarme su review, según mi profesora de literatura los comentarios suben el autoestima del escritor XD

**MLNS no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la trama es mía…..**_**los gatos nos dominaran algún día XD**_

* * *

No tardó en llegar y bajo del auto a toda prisa, subió por el ascensor y llego hasta donde estaba Hayate atendiendo a una mujer de cabello tomate.

-sí, la cirugía será…el martes por la tarde-la miro y recibió una tarjeta de crédito-la Doctora fate la atenderá de maravilla-dijo, saco unos cuantos peles y le hizo firmar.

-gracias, el martes estaré aquí-le sonrió y camino hasta la salida-Buen día Doctora-le sonrió a Signum y esta correspondió.

-Hayate, ¿el quirófano está listo?-firmo el leccionario de llegada-a la señora que operare es muy importante-hizo una mueca…-¿Fate ya ha llegado?-miro extrañada el papel.

-sí, ha estado aquí muy temprano-Hayate miro de reojo al consultorio de Fate y dijo-pero traía unas ojeras…

-ya hablare con ella, nos vemos después-y salió en dirección al quirófano.

Una Fate muy concentrada en su trabajo, miraba una que otra vez a la pantalla y transcribía cosas a un cuaderno, investigaba sobre mejores maneras de cirugías y contactaba con algunos proveedores de silicones.

-Fate…¿puedo pasar?-preguntaba una peli rosada del otro lado de la puerta.

-claro-dijo mirando a la pantalla.

-Fate quiero hablar con tigo-se sentó frente a la rubia de ojos color vino-ayer, te pedí que fueras a la cita con la persona que nos daría los postres…y no fuiste, te imaginas la regañada que me gane por tu culpa.-dijo con calma.

-lo siento, estuve…ocupada-mordió su labio inferior.

-¿¡que con mujeres?, ¿Cuántas fueron esta vez?-se enojó-déjame responder por ti…cuatro, pero dos se fueron y te quedaste con una-se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Fate.

-a veces me asustas querida-dijo tranquilamente-pero si, le atinaste.

-es el colmo, no diré nada más, solo esto y quiero que te quede claro-se levantó del asiento y se paró firme -después del aniversario, te presentare mi renuncia.

Fate se paró en seco, pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

-Signum, creo que estás pensando con la cabeza caliente, digo sé que me paso de idiota, pero no debemos mezclar lo laboral con lo personal y…

-eso digo yo, no importa lo que hagas afuera, pero si aquí fueras la mejor, como lo eras antes-interrumpió Signum-antes era diferente fate, nunca salías, no entiendo cuando cambiaste tanto-su voz se notó nostálgica.

-no importa el pasado, esta vida…me gusta, no sabes lo bien que se siente..

-lo bien que se siente estar con una mujer todas las noches y que en la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recuerdes su nombre, vaya que lindo.-Signum volvió a poner su cara seria y aunque quería llorar, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir dijo-después del aniversario…Fate-sus palabras sonaban tristes, pero antes de llorar, cerro la puerta muy duro.

Fate tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y paso unas manos por su rubio cabello.

-Perdóname Signum, pero es mejor ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, no puedo dejar que me veas triste-volvió a ver la pantalla y se levantó, camino por todo su consultorio y unos minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente.-Adelante-dijo Fate.

-Fate-chan-una rubia muy parecida a Fate entro y al verla parada ahí, corrió y se abalanzó sobre Fate-boba, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacia esto-la beso muy fuerte la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a Fate.

-onee-chan, ya te extrañaba-Fate correspondió al abrazo de su gemela hermana y vio que tras ella, sus madres y hermano yacían en la puerta de su consultorio.-madres, onii-chan-corrió y los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Fate…-Hayate se detuvo en la puerta, al ver a fate abrazar a toda su familia-hmm, volveré después…-antes de salir Fate la detuvo.

-no, no, quiero saber cuantas citas tengo aún.

-pues..-la castaña reviso unos papeles-solo dos y estas libre-espero respuesta por parte de Fate.

-bien, Hayate, lleva a mi familia al salón de espera y sírveles algo de beber-se regresó a sus madres.-solo atiendo a esas dos pacientes y estaré con ustedes-todos asintieron y salieron, esa visita le había alegrado completamente el día.

Rápidamente, dos jóvenes ingresaron a su consultorio, estas pedían una operación facial, ya que una de ellas tenía una cicatriz cerca de la mejilla, fate la reviso y dijo que solo debía cumplir con los exámenes y la operaria enseguida. La otra chica quería mejorar su nariz, ya que según la muchacha de ojos verdes, su nariz era fea, fate le dijo lo mismo que la anterior y estas salieron agradecidas.

Fate se quitó su bata y fue a ver a los demás.

-que gran sorpresa que me han dado, nunca imagine verlas acá-Fate acomodo su camisa y se sentó junto a Alicia quien la abrazo.

-hija, deseábamos verte, y hace mucho que eso no sucedía, por eso hemos venido a invitarte a comer a casa.

-M-madre, sabes que…

-onee-chan, te extraño ven a casa-interrumpió Alicia abrasándola más fuerte.

-Ali, sabes que la casa me trae malos recuerdos-Fate agacho la cabeza y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-hija, ya han pasado varios años de eso, debes superarlo-Precia e acerco a fate y le acaricio el cabello.

-además, yo estoy aquí, cuando te sucedió eso yo era pequeño y no te pude ayudar, pero ahora soy el hombre de la casa-Chrono le sonrió cariñosamente.

Fate le sonrió y acepto ir a su antigua casa, cuando todos iban saliendo del salón, Signum se encontró con ellos, Lindy y Precia la abrazaron fuertemente, ya que la conocían desde que era toda una niña, la invitaron a comer, pero esta se excusó y dejo marchar a la familia.

"ellos te harán cambiar", Signum paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro.

-oh, justamente iba a llamarla, Nanoha-san-dijo saludándola respetuosamente.

-Signum-sensei-saludo la cobriza-he traído personalmente las muestras de los postres que desea, mi padre no ha querido, pero yo iba a pasar por aquí, así que decidí traérselos.

-claro, se lo agradezco, pase a mi consultorio-miro a Hayate y le pidió que llevara dos vasos de agua-permítame disculparme, mi compañera, Fate-chan ha salido al almuerzo con toda su familia y no podrá estar aquí.

-no es nada, me han dicho que Fate-sensei suele estar muy ocupada, además no sabía que vendría-se sonrojo un poco.

Signum y Nanoha comenzaron a probar os postres y Nanoha le iba explicando a Signum de que estaban hechos, Signum se sentía maravillada con los sabores de los pasteles, y se sorprendió mas cuando Nanoha dijo que eran preparados por ella misma.

Después de hora y media de estar probando los postres, las dos salieron muy alegres conversando de trivialidades, Hayate al instante llamo al chofer de Nanoha y se despidió.

-déjeme acompañarla hasta su auto-se ofreció Signum caballerosamente.

Cuando iban a entrar al ascensor, Fate salió de él, chochando con Nanoha.

-L-lo siento-Fate la tomo de los brazos para evitar caer con ella encima.-estaba muy distraída-alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules muy intensos, Fate quedo paralizada ante esa mirada y desvió su vista hacia Signum-iré a atender mis citas-dicho esto se retiró.

"algo, algo en ella está mal, sus ojos son hermosos, sin embargo, estaban brillosos, como si…como si hubiera estado llorando" pensó Nanoha para sí misma, sin darse cuenta que Signum la llamaba.

-lo siento, pero algo en la doctora Fate…olvídelo-dijo y entro al ascensor.

Al llegar al auto de Nanoha, Signum la invito al aniversario, el mismo que sería dentro de 3 días, la cobriza acepto muy gustosa y se despidió.

Signum observo como el auto de Nanoha se marchó y se quedó pensando, "solo con ver a Fate vi como sus ojos lavanda se iluminaron", suspiro y subió a ver qué es lo que le sucedía a su colega y amiga.

Fate cerró la puerta del consultorio con llave y se recostó en el amplio sillón café que tenía, coloco su antebrazo en la frente y dejo de pensar en todo lo malo que le paso al volver a su antigua casa.

-¿Fate está en su consultorio?-pregunto Signum a Hayate.

-sí, pero pidió que no la molestaran, estaba un poco…llorosa…-lo último Hayate lo dijo con tristeza.

Signum no supo que hacer, varias Fate se ponía así, y eso nunca terminaba nada bien, el día de trabajo había terminado, así que Signum fue a golpear la puerta.

-Fate, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?-espero unos minutos y no escucho nada del otro lado.-¿Fate?..-antes de que volviera a golpear, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco enojada, estaba con su camisa un poco desarreglada y su cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca.

-bueno…como estoy libre pensé…-hablo con voz tranquila-si tú y yo ¿podríamos ir a algún bar?, claro, solo unas copas y listo-la miro y le sonrió.

La cara de fate era de confusión ya que Signum nunca salía a beber. Torció su boca y acepto, arreglo su camisa y se colocó la chaqueta negra que traía.

Se despidieron de Hayate y bajaron hasta el auto de Fate donde les esperaba Yuuno, el cual tenía una cara de estrés total.

-señorita Fate, -hablo quedito-he chocado el auto-y se alteró-¡no ha sido mi culpa, de hecho aquella mujer se me abalanzo y!...-no continuo mas ya que Fate no le presto ni la más minina atención.

-está bien, solo llévalo a arreglar, y ten más cuidado-dijo Signum golpeándole el hombre.

Yuuno las llevo hasta el bar al que siempre iba Fate, pero esta vez era diferente, esta no quería estar con ninguna chica, se sentía mal, lo único que quería era beber.

Se sentaron en la barra y Fate pidió dos tragos, al instante un hombre se los acerco y les dio lo pedido.

-Fate, brindemos-alzo su copa Signum.

-no hay motivo alguno-dijo Fate sin ganas de nada.

-claro que si amiga-le golpeo la espalda, haciendo que Fate se atore.

-cof, cof- tosió Fate y la miro-¿se puede saber cuál?

-claro querida, ¡me casare con Shamal!-dijo casi gritándolo.

-wooow-se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo fuertemente-entonces hay que pedir más bebida-Fate no espero más y le pidió una botella aquel hombre, el enojo y tristeza de Fate había pasado, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, Signum la detuvo.

-antes deberás contarme lo que te ha pasado.

-eso…no importa ya-hablo con desgano, se quedó en silencio y Signum también, sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría-hoy en mi casa, he recordado todo lo que me paso, no pude más y Salí corriendo, no sabes lo terrible que fue, mi madre me quiso retener y sin darme cuenta la lance al suelo y Lindy me dio una cacheta-hablo sin rodeos.

-eso es…denso, pero tranquila, yo te ayudare, tu sabes que Shamal es psicóloga y ella te puede ayudar-le coloco una mano en la espalda.

-sí, es hora de aceptarlo-la miro con cariño y la abrazo.

-bueno, olvida eso por ahora y a festejar-volvió a alzar la copa y brindaron.

Ya horas más tarde, Fate estaba muy borracha, una chica se le había acercado y Fate no dudo en hacerle caso, Signum hacia lo mismo, a pesar de estar comprometida, lo tomo como una despedida de soltera.

A eso de la media noche o quizá más, las chicas salieron y se montaron en el auto de Fate, Yuuno como siempre envidioso, las llevo al departamento de la rubia.

Aquello fue un desastre, todas terminaron juntas y al decir verdad, Signum y Fate se despertaron pasando el medio día, aun con las chicas a su lado.

-¿pero qué diablos?-Signum se levantó de un solo salto, gran erros, todo le dio vuelta, y cayo nuevamente.-agh, no debí beber demasiado, hacía tiempo que no acostumbraba a…-se interrumpió al ver a Fate despertar fresca como una lechuga.-¿Cómo es que..?, olvídalo, la costumbre.

-así es querida, -saco una jarra de agua del refrigerador y se lo bebió junto a una aspirina-ten, tu o necesitaras, yo iré a despertarlas y llamare un taxi-salió de la cocina y Signum se la bebió lo más rápido posible.

Ya volviendo, Signum invito a su amiga al almuerzo en su casa.

Al entrar al gran salón, una rubia con una mirada muy intensa miraba alas recién llegadas.

-Signum Wolkenriter-eso hizo que la peli rosada se encogiera de hombros.

-amor, yo…

"sumisa", pensó Fate y hablo.

-no te conozco, pero déjame presentar, soy Fate Harlown, mejor amiga de tu…comprometida-se acercó a la rubia-ella se quedó en mi casa, tranquila-y se fue al sofá cercano.

-sí, ayer ella estaba mal y la acompañe a la casa-bajo la mirada y acompaño a su rubia amiga.

Shamal solo torció su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina, saliendo con unos vasos de agua.

-es mejor que los beban, sus alientos son de dragón, y sus caras ni se digan-les dio los vasos y se sentó junto a ellas-Signum espero no hayas hecho nada mas-le sonrió.

Signum se puso nerviosa, pero desvió aquello y vio a fate, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se la veía fuera de lugar.

-amor, espero te lleves bien con ella, es como mi hermana, a pesar de que me saque de mis cabales-le revolvió el cabello.

Shamal vio aquella imagen y le agrado poder verlas así, "Fate necesita de amigas verdaderas", se quedó así por unos segundos y platico muy amablemente con Fate, almorzaron y paso la tarde.

-cuídense chicas, nos veremos en el aniversario-Fate subió a la parte trasera del auto y Yuuno cerro despacio, y se marchó, en su auto, iba pensando en todo lo que le pasaba, recordó la mala pasada en casa de sus madres y no pudo evitar no llorar. "definitivamente el pasado me seguirá".

-S-señorita, hemos llegado-Yuuno la miraba nervioso esperando por una respuesta, la que nunca llego, Fate le pidió que saliera del auto y el rubio lo hizo, Fate arranco y acelero lo más fuerte que pudo.

Varios autos le pitaban y la insultaban por la manera en la que estaba manejando, de repente logro ver que una pequeña que estaba cruzando la calle se cayó en medio de la cera, Fate hizo una maniobra y choco con un poste, todo en su cabeza se volvió negro, algo en sus oídos se sentía, sangre…después de eso no vio más.

-abran paso, esta mujer esta grave-una muchacha de cabellos cobrizos corría junto a unos doctores, llevando el cuerpo inmóvil de Fate.

-hasta aquí, no puede pasar-la cobriza bajo la cabeza y espero en el pasillo, varias horas, y los doctores no salían, temía lo peor, pero lo más extraño es que no sabía por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera le vio la cara, era extraño, algo dolía en su pecho..

-¿usted estaba con la señorita del choque automovilístico?-pregunto una enfermera.

-n-no, pero yo la traje, ¡como esta?-se acercó a la enfermera.

-muy grave, no ha despertado, le hemos quitado los vidrios de la cara y ha perdido demasiada sangre, está muy…débil.-informo.-debo saber la información de la chica, ¿usted puede ayudarme?-saco una libretita y un lápiz.

-Y-yo, no la conozco.-dijo nerviosa.

-ya veo, debemos ver que hay en su billetera-le mostró una cartera negra, la cobriza se la arrebato y al abrirla pego un grito bajito, "Fate Harlown" , se tapó la boca.

-¿p-puedo verla?, ella es una clienta mía.

-no, lo siento está muy grave, pero deme su información y llame a algún familiar.

La cobriza no dudo en buscar algún número, al encontrarlo llamo, escucho una voz ronca y no dudo en hablar.

-bueno, mire necesita venir al hospital, Fate-sensei está mal-se desesperó.

-Q-¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo que está en el hospital?, ¿Cuál?-pregunto Signum al otro lado de la línea-¿Quién es usted?.

-N-Nanoha-respondió.

-Nanoha-chan…-pensó-ya salgo en este instante.

Signum busco la ubicación de Nanoha en su smarth phone y la encontró, de inmediato salió de su departamento y arranco en dirección al hospital, en pocos instantes ya estaba por los pasillos buscando a Nanoha, al verla sentada en una de las bancas frías de aquel hospital corrió hacia ella.

-¡Nanoha-chan!, ¿Qué paso?... ¿cómo es que…?-no pudo seguir hablando ya que Nanoha la abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-Y-yo, iba pasando por aquel lugar, cuando vi que la gente se acercaba y gritaban por ayuda, yo me acerque y… y una mujer estaba en el suelo, su cara estaba destrozada y yo…llame a la ambulancia, no tardó en llegar, fue así como llegue aquí sin saber que era…Fate-sensei…-Nanoha respiro hondo y volvió a llorar.

Signum le pidió que se quedara ahí, que ya volvía, debía preguntar cómo estaba su amiga, le desesperaba no saber nada, se acercó a un doctor.

-Doctor, perdone usted….

-¿wolkenriter?...-pregunto aquel doctor.

-s-sí, usted es…-lo observó bien y después se acordó de él.-Zafira-medio le sonrió.

-que gusto, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunto al verla con mucha preocupación en su cara.

-saber de alguien, Fate Harlown, entro aquí por emergencia, un accidente automovilístico-le informo.

-oh, sí, ven conmigo-la llevo por un pasillo.

-allí, aun esta grave, -le señalo una cama a través de un panel de cristal-yo la atendí cuando llego, tu amiga está muy mal, el choque daño tres costillas y se rompió un brazo, los vidrios del parabrisas le llego a la cara y ahora quedara con cicatrices.

-yo…quisiera entrar-le pidió con tristeza.

-tendrás diez minutos, ve a ponerte la bata.

Al entrar a la habitación, no pudo evitarlo, sus lágrimas salían inevitablemente, se acercó lentamente tapando su bosa con una mano, su cara era de preocupación, pero cambio aún más al ver las heridas en su cara, parecía estar…muerta, eso le destrozo el corazón y la abrazo con cuidado.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esto?, hace unas horas estabas bien, y ahora mírate-Signum se detuvo y pensó, "el idiota de su chofer debió estar con ella, ¿pero…?, ella estaba manejando, la debió dejar sola, me las pagara"-yo te cuidare-le beso la mejilla y salió.

-señorita, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Verossa-agacho su cabeza y la miro a los ojos-soy detective, y me han mandado para resolver este caso. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas-aquel hombre saco una grabadora.

-yo no sé qué paso, acabo de llegar a verla, aquella chica la trajo acá-señalo a Nanoha.

-gracias-el hombre se dirigió a Nanoha y Signum salió del hospital.-señorita, permítame presentar, me llamo Verossa y quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas.

-claro-respondió con la voz perdida.

-¿Qué paso con la señorita Fate?.

-solo sé que una niña se le atravesó y ella esquivo su auto para no atropellar a aquella pequeña.

-¿y la pequeña?-pregunto Verossa preocupado.

-no lo sé, dijeron que era una pequeña rubia, dicen que esta huérfana y que siempre pasa así e las calles-su mirada estaba perdida.

-bien, investigare eso-guardo sus cosas y se despidió-la llamare para que declare, cuídese.

Nanoha se levantó y busco a Signum, al no encontrarla, se fue a su casa, al siguiente día volvería temprano a ver como se encontraba aquella doctora.

"aún no sé por qué estoy aquí".

* * *

_Por ahora lo dejare aquí, espero les guste, espero sus reviews…_

**YOWIIN. nwn: **gracias, ejjejeje ya me pasare por tus historias, ojala encentre espacio. Saludos.

**SAKURADAKOTA: **será que Fate con esto cambia?...ya veremos, Hayate mata e ese estado jajaja, perdón por la demora, espero te guste, saludos.

** .9****: **jajajajajja eso me soprendio de verdad, ya no la vere igual XD aajjaja vale y gracias por leerme, saludos.

**MITTCHAN 21: **jajajaj ojala cambie, te gusto? XD. Saludos.

**TAKAHASHILI: **esposa (? Eres tú, ya no lo eres me has olvidado :c jajajaja bueno saludos querida, y espero me sigas leyendo mua…

**IVIT: **gracias a ti también, saludos.

**NAME:** si toda una loquilla jajaj saludos.

**BELLA-CHAN: ***llega cansada por haber corrido*, lo siento por tardar. Saludos

**KIHARA CJ: **jajajaja que pasara con la pobre, y vaya que lo de la novela-serie se le parece jajaja capaz y meto aquel hombre que les corta la cara…ok no, saludos tonta¡

**S3BS: **que tal espero te guste, saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

_MLSN NO ME PETENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES NI NAH¡_

_aqui uno mas, ojala les guste, cabe decir que no sabia que escribir, pero aqui esta, no olviden dejar su opinion..._

_disculparan las faltas_

* * *

-hmm-se quejó Fate al intentar levantarse.

-oww, veo que has despertado-Signum froto su ojo izquierdo y se dirigió a Fate.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto con una sonrisa-has dormido por tres días-le informo.

-yo…¿Qué hago aquí?-Fate se sobo la cabeza, pero sintió una venda en ella.-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto algo confundida.

Signum frunció el ceño al notar la actitud de su mejor amiga y hermana del alma, "es… es raro, acaso…¿acaso no recuerda nada?", sacudió la cabeza y vio a la rubia. –estarás bien, solo necesitas descansar un poco más-la volvió a recostar-volveré en seguida, iré por un doctor.-Signum salió de la habitación y Fate cerró los ojos por un instante.

"¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién es esa chica?", frustración y dolor de cabeza era lo que sentía, había olvidado todo.

La peli rosa iba por los pasillos del hospital en busca de Zafira, el mismo que encontró en la recepción, se acercó a él apresuradamente y le informo que Fate había despertado, pero que había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Cómo dices?, aunque pensándolo bien, el golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, será mejor que la vaya a revisar-Zafira camino junto a Signum charlando sobre las causas de la pérdida de memoria, al llegar, Fate estaba sentada en la cama y algo pensativa.

-Fate, me llamo Zafira, te revisare las heridas, ¿vale?-se acercó a ella y le saco las vendas de la cabeza y le reviso, la hinchazón había bajado, pero las heridas de la cara no se veían del todo bien-hmm, curare tus heridas, estas aun no sanan muy bien, iré por alcohol.-salió por algodón y alcohol.

-¿Fate?, ¿así me llamo?...por más que trato de recordar algo, no puedo, yo…no logro recordarte-Fate agacho la cabeza y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos,-es frustrante, ni siquiera recuerdo que hago aquí, o como llegue.-alzo la mirada y vio que Signum también lloraba-no sé quién eres.

Signum le sonrió un poco y le golpeo el hombro,-tranquila, esto debe ser temporal, solo tranquilízate.

Zafira entro con una bandeja, se colocó unos guantes y le limpio las heridas de la cara, la herida que estaba cerca de los ojos era la más grande, iba desde la mejilla hasta el parpado, Fate aún no miraba su cara en un espejo, pero al sentir el ardor pidió a Zafira saber que le paso en la cara, fue entonces que una enfermera le trajo un espejo.

-Fate, no debes asustarte, estas heridas sanaran y una buena cirugía las curara-le acerco el espejo y Fate le sonrió levemente.

Al ver su cara frente al espejo, esbozó un quejido de sorpresa, tenía tres heridas, la de su mejilla, una en medio de sus cejas y una en la nariz, estaban muy grandes.

-al-alguien me puede decir… ¿Qué carajos me paso?-sus palabras eran frías.

-un accidente, hace tres días llegaste aquí por un accidente de auto, chocaste con un poste por tratar de esquivar a una pequeña y te trajeron aquí inconsciente y con estas heridas.

Fate escuchaba todo atentamente, pero de pronto un dolor en la cabeza no le dejo continuar despierta, se desmayó.

_ **CASA NANOHA._**

** -**No Nanoha, suficiente ha sido que te involucres con esas dos chicas, ahora me doy cuenta de la mala reputación que tienen, y ahora te ves implicada en casos policiacos, ¡no permitiré que vayas a visitar a esa chica!-Shiro se veía muy enojado, se sentó en el sofá y bebió un poco de vino-tu relación debe ser de negocios nada más, y ya no me amargues la tarde, debo ir al trabajo-agarro las llaves del auto y salió dejando a Nanoha muy mal.

-y será mejor que le hagas caso-hablo Momoko –yo estaré pendiente de ti, esa chica Fate, es muy sexy déjame decírtelo, pero su reputación esta por los suelos-Momoko se acercó a Nanoha y le acaricio e cabello-según esta revista, ella se accidento por estar en estado etílico…pobre muchacha-cerro la revista y miro a Nanoha a los ojos-pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por estas cosas, seguro es buena persona muy al fondo-se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de dejar sola a su hija esta hablo.

-mama, yo…me siento extraña, me duele el corazón de saber que Fate-sensei está en el hospital, yo vi su cara y estaba con mucha sangre aquello me asusto y por alguna razón, siento que debo ayudarla-intento convencer a su madre.

-para todo hay tiempo-afirmo y salió.

Nanoha entendió y saco su móvil, busco el número de Signum y la llamo.

-Signum-sensei, ¿alguna noticia?-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-sí, ha despertado, pero…no logra recordar nada, el doctor ha dicho que será temporal, cuando puedas ven a visitarla-le ofreció, Nanoha asintió y colgó, se tumbó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, de inmediato los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a ella.

***FLASH BACK***

** -**padre, ya voy en camino, hay un poco de tráfico, pero estaré puntual a la cena-colgó y se fastidio por los autos frente de ella, llegaría tarde a la cena y su padre se enojaría, sonó el claxon varias veces y un policía se acercó a ella.

Le informo que debía esperar que un accidente había ocurrido, al escuchar eso, salió del auto y se dirigió a la zona en donde estaba un auto destrozado por la parte delantera, Nanoha siempre ha sido de aquellas chicas a las que les gusta ayudar sin importar las circunstancia en las que se encuentre, fue así que se acercó un poco más para ver de qué se trataba y al identificar el auto de Fate se echó a correr y la vio ahí destrozada, de inmediato llamo una ambulancia, la misma que no tardó en llegar, Nanoha acompaño a Fate , se sentía pésimo, pero se alegró al saber que estaba viva, antes de que la llevaran al quirófano, esta le acaricio la mejilla llena de sangre y le susurró al oído. "saldrá bien Fate-sensei".

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-si Hayate, entiendo, entonces tendremos que hacerlo en dos días, di a los invitados que no falten-Signum colgó la llamada y paso a la habitación de Fate, quien ya había despertado.

-Fate, tu familia llegara dentro de poco, yo…debo ir a la clínica que tenemos, hay muchas clientas y las debo atender.

-¿clínica?, ¿clientas?-estaba confundida.

-sí, eres cirujana Fate, y una de las mejores de Japón, así que debes regresar pronto-le beso la frente y salió, no podía ocultar su tristeza, quería a su compañera de vuelta, bajo a su auto y llamo a Yuuno, con el mismo que arreglaría cuentas.

Yuuno golpeo la llanta del auto de Fate, a pesar de que ella estaba hospitalizada, él debía seguir asistiendo a su trabajo, se subió al auto y se dirigió al lugar al que Signum lo cito.

-Signum-sensei, usted dirá para que me necesita-en su mente la odiaba a ella y a Fate por tratarlo como una basura, pero en los planes de él estaba acabarlas.

Signum no menciona nada y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Yuuno ni si quiera se lo imagino, por eso no reacciono rápido, Signum aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estómago y le jalo del cabello.

-eres una idiota al haber dejado sola a Fate, cuando sabias que se sentía muy mal, me late que lo hiciste a propósito-se alejó de él y se limpió la mano.

Yuuno escupió la sangre que le salió de la boca y se levantó del suelo.

-y-yo, solo obedecí a Fate-sensei-"debo aguantar, solo un poco más y las tendré en la palma de mi mano", pensó y sonrió internamente.

-no vuelvas por aquí, estas despedido, tu dinero llegara a tu cuenta-antes de irse, Signum se volteo y le dio otro puñete.-imbécil.

Signum acomodo su ropa y subió al auto, al llegar a la clínica, varios reporteros la esperaban, al bajar del auto, Hayate le ayudo a escapar de ellos y la ayudo a subir al consultorio.

Fate ya se sentía mucho mejor y le informaron que le darían el alta en la tarde, esta se alegró, y se levantó al baño, cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño, un recuerdo flash vino a ella: "saldrá bien Fate-sensei", aquella voz le hiso sentir un escalofrió, sintió como que si algo recorriera su espalda.

Salió del baño y al hacerlo, vio a una copia igual a ella, solo que esta estaba sin cortadas en la cara, se asustó y le dolió la cabeza, sintió un mareo y estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando sintió los brazos de un hombre.

-tranquila, Fate, venimos a ver cómo te sentías-Chrono, la ayudo a recostarse en la cama y Fate, aun confundida los veía sin saber quiénes eran.

-l-lo, siento, no sé quiénes son-Fate oscureció su mirada y vio hacia la puerta, donde estaba el doctor.

-oh, el momento perfecto, Fate, ya puedes ir a casa, y veo que tu familia vino por ti-se acercó a los dos muchachos.

-no los conozco doctor…

Alicia y Chrono estaban igual o más confundidos que Fate, nadie les había informado de la pérdida de memoria de su hermana, esperaban verla y abrazarla, pero las cosas salieron diferente.

Ya informados de todo, Alicia y Chrono llamaron a sus madres, las mismas que se encontraban trabajando, estas no tardaron en llegar y fueron directamente a ver a la rubia, quien ya estaba lista para ir se a casa, ¿qué casa?, era lo que se preguntaba.

-Zafira, no puedes llamar a Signum, ella ha estado con migo y supongo ella me llevara a cas-aquellas palabras deprimieron a la familia de Fate, les lastimaba que ella no confié en ellos.

-tranquila señorita yo la llevare a casa-hablo un chico tras la puerta sorprendiendo a todos-sé que no se acordara de mí, peor mi nombre es Yuuno, y he sido su chofer por varios años, sé que no debí dejarla ir en el auto aquella noche, pero por eso estoy aquí, para pedir perdón-Fate confundida y la familia a punto de darle unos golpes.

-sea lo que sea, el accidente ya sucedió, y será mejor que me lleves a casa.-Fate tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación-sé que con el tiempo recordare algunas cosas, espero no tardar, los veo como una gran familia, sé que los recordare pronto.

Yuuno salió tras Fate con una sonrisa de triunfador, su plan ya estaba en marcha y nada le saldría mal, haría que Fate y signum caigan de rodillas ante él.

-si Signum, se la acabe de llevar a su departamento….-Alicia no tardo en llamar a Signum y esta al escucharlo, salió de la clínica, y fue a su auto, en la carretera iba a prisa, no le importaban los autos, pero le advirtió a Yuuno que no se metiera de nuevo con Fate.

Al legar al edificio en donde estaba el departamento de Fate, Signum subió y golpeo la puerta del apartamento, Yuuno fue quien la recibió, la peli rosada quiso golpearlo, pero este la esquivo y fue el quien doblo el brazo de Signum.

-Señorita, no me volverá a golpear, Fate me ha perdonado y estoy de nuevo trabajando para ella.

Fate al escuchar ruido se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde vio a Yuuno sostenerle del brazo a Signum.

-suéltala, imbécil, ella es mi amiga,-lo alejo de ella con un empujón y lo saco fuera-yo te llamo si necesito algo-dictaminó y cerró la puerta.

-Fate, sé que pronto recuperaras la memoria, peor no debes dejarte llevar por personas que te harán daño, esta es tu oportunidad de cambiar-Signum hablo con un dejo de tristeza.

-agh, estoy harta de todo, siento que me tienen lastima por estar así, mírame, me veo horrible, soy un asco, ni si quiera recordaba mi nombre-Fate se echó a llorar, Signum solo la observo, pero por dentro ella también lloraba.-será mejor que me dejes sola, estoy cansada y necesito dormir-Fate se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-pasado mañana vendré por ti, yo seré quien te opere, estoy segura que recuperaras tu vida, cerca o lejos de los que te queremos-Signum salió y Fate reflexiono aquellas palabras.

Se volvió a recostar en el sillón y de repente un gato se acercó a ella, Fate se asustó y lo empujo, minutos después, recuerdos o imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Ella comprando a un gatito, un pequeño y hermoso gato al que quiso desde el primer día.

Aquello le impacto y abrazo al gato, lo acaricio hasta quedarse dormida.

_-Esta noche hay que festejar, bebida para todas-Fate saltaba de un lado al otro con muchas chicas a su alrededor._

_Todas la besaban y ella correspondía, era el centro de atención. _

_ -Fate, Fate ¡Fate!- _aquel llamado hizo que fate despertara de la nada, asustada y en el suelo.

Esta se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, y se volvió a dormir.

Al siguiente día, la sirvienta llego al departamento de Fate y le preparo el desayuno, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Fate, quien frotaba cuidadosamente sus ojos.

-señorita, buen día, le han dejado estas cartas en la recepción-le extendió los papeles y Fate extrañada los abrió, el primero tenía el nombre de NANOHA TAKAMACHI.

-parece que no tuvo una buena noche-comento la empleada de Fate.

-la verdad, no, he tenido sueños extraños-observo la carta.

-espero que recupere su memoria señorita y que cambie su estilo de vida…

Cuando la sirvienta quiso agregar algo más, la puerta sonó y fue a abrir, al hacerlo Yuuno entro y saludo a Fate y se ofreció a llevarla a la clínica.

Fate acepto y salieron rumbo a la clínica, "soy cirujana y no se ni que es un bisturí, o si lo sabía también lo olvide", medio sonrió y al llegar, Hayate la recibió con un abrazo.

-Hayate….-"esperen, recordé a esta chica", pensó y miro a la muchacha quien la veía sorprendida.

-recordaste su nombre…-pregunto Signum.

-su olor me pareció familiar y de pronto ese nombre salió de mi boca-explico Fate.

-Fate-sensei….-Nanoha corrió hacia Fate y la abrazo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la soltó y se disculpó, Fate al verla a los ojos azul intenso recordó todo, todo.

regreso a ver a Signum y la abrazo.

-he recordado todo, al ver a esta chiquilla y los sueños de ayer, recurdo todo-un poco confundida Signum la abrazo.

-tu, gracias, por ti he recordado todo-fate abrazo a nanoha y ella solo sonrio...

* * *

**kihara cj : ** jajajajajajja muchas preguntas es vrdad, y si asi andaba diciendo la licen jajajaj, y bueno, ha de ser vivio, jajaja hasta que la descubra y veremos q papel juega en esta historia...saludos madre irresponsable¡**  
**

**yowiin, nWn: **jajajajjaja y este que andara planeando?, al menos Signum lo golpeo. saludos.

**ALONDRA SCARLETT: **el review que me sorprendio ajjajajja ya vez, a la fianl este cap no era lo que esperaba jaja pero en fin hay le voy, saludos gracias x leer.

**ANAIRAM**CS: no quedo tan fe ajjaja igual la operaran, saludos.

**sakuradakota: **ajjajajaja desde ahora comenzara el papel de nanoha con fate, lograra fate salir de su vida pasada¿?, ya vremos, saludos.

**IVIT: **gracias por leer, saludos, espero te siga gustando XD-

** .9: **jajajaj todos preguntan x la peuqñ el proximo con mas ansias, saludos.

**fer: **gracias c leer,,,saludos.

* * *

_sigan leyendolo, saludos a todos, al fin viernes¡  
_


	4. su aroma

Fate estaba sentada en su oficina, las luces apagadas, totalmente en la oscuridad, la hora rodeaba las ocho o quizá más, desde que recordó todo de golpe se encerró ahí y no salió, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron del trance en el que estaba.

-Fate-chan, ya hemos cerrado y hemos confirmado el aniversario de la clínica para mañana, será mejor que te vayas a descansar-informo Hayate quien la miraba atentamente, Fate solo asintió y se dio vuelta, miro por la ventana que tenía frente de ella.

-yo, cerrare, tranquila puedes irte-hablo perdidamente.

-Creo que debes descansar, ha sido una semana dura y difícil para ti y para todos…

-necesito estar sola…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo mas Fate?-intervino Signum-llevas así varios años, debes superar tu dolor, tu culpa y dejar a la soledad a un lado, note consumas en tus sentimientos tu sola, deja que los demás te ayudemos-su voz era de frustración, el verla así le lastimaba, si bien ella regreso, era la misma obstinada y fría de antes.

-¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLA HE DICHO!, ¡LARGO!- soltó de golpe Fate.

MLSN, NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, SOLO LA TRAMA XD

* * *

Hayate y Signum solo la miraron y salieron, ambas iban juntas, ya en el estacionamiento Hayate soltó en llanto.

-Sé que solo soy una empleada para las dos, pero en todos estos años he llegado a admirarlas y a quererlas, ustedes me ayudaron, me liberaron del mundo en el que vivía, y ver así a Fate me duele, por eso yo quisiera ayudarla-Hayate alzo su mirada y vio directamente a Signum-¿Qué puedo hacer?-sus ojos brillaban, pero del modo en el que una persona quiere soltar en llanto.

-Nada…por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo dejar que…que reaccione…

Hayate solo bajo su mirada y subió a su auto. "algo hare por recuperar tu sonrisa", arranco y dejo a Signum en el estacionamiento.

Esta solo suspiro hondo y golpeo la pared, sus nidillos sangraron al instante, pues el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, por la frustración de no saber que le pasaba a su amiga, de no saber cómo ayudarla, de no saber nada…al llegar a su departamento, Shamal se asustó al ver sangre en su mano, de prisa corrió por un botiquín y le vendo la mano.

-¿cariño que te paso?-pregunto muy preocupada.

-nada-respondió fríamente-solo necesito descansar y pensar en la decisión que tomare-Shamal no entendió y al terminar de curarla la dejo ir.

* * *

Fate siguió en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, el frio se sentía, todo el edificio estaba en tinieblas, y ella con un dolor en su pecho. "quizá, no debí haber recuperado la memoria, este recuerdo no me deja en paz", golpeo la mesa y lanzo unos cuantos papeles. "necesito un trago", tomo las llaves de su auto y bajo al estacionamiento, allí se encontraba Yuuno, el solo la miro y entendió a donde la debía llevar.

-déjame ir sola…-le pidió.

Yuuno negó fuertemente e informo que si lo hacía se culparía de no haberla acompañado, este le abrió la puerta y Fate resignada subió al auto.

-tú ya debes saber a dónde quiero ir…

-um, -Yuuno asintió y salieron rumbo al típico bar.

Al llegar al bar, todos se sorprendieron, Fate llevaba puesta una capucha y no dejo que nadie le viera la cara, aun traía esas cicatrices del accidente, paso de largo a un lado más lejano del bar y se sentó allí, pidió un trago y se lo bebió como si fuera agua, pidió uno tras otro, "por más que trato de olvidar esto sigue y sigue" pensó frustrándose más aún, al querer volver a tomar su vaso, unas manos cálidas la detuvieron, Fate no logro distinguirla, estaba mareada y no quería que le vieran la cara, por eso no se molestó en mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fríamente desviando su vista a una luz que brillaba tenuemente.

-la he reconocido de lejos, y he querido saludarla…

-si eres una chiquilla en busca de diversión puedes largarte, quiero estar sola-hablo groseramente.

-no, más bien, yo quiero hacerle compañía, aunque eso no le guste-y sin más se sentó y pidió dos jugos de naranja, Fate rio irónicamente aun sin ver a la chica hablo.

-eres muy pesada y molestosa, pero si tú no te vas, seré yo quien me marche-antes de que pudiera dar un paso, unos brazos la envolvieron sorpresivamente, esto hizo que Fate se tensara, pero internamente se sintió bien, algo recorrió por todo su cuerpo y se alejó, pero por lo que sintió, mas no por querer alejarse.

Siguió su camino hasta salir de aquel lugar. "¿Por qué me sentí así?", "¿Quién era esa chica?", "su voz…se me hizo conocida"…

-¿señorita, se siente bien?-pregunto el pesado de Yuuno.

-S-sí, vámonos-miro atrás suyo y subió al auto, al hacerlo cerro sus ojos, pero el auto no arrancaba, segundo después, aquella misma chica estaba sentada a su lado.-¿Q-que quieres?...Yuuno, ¿Por qué la has dejado subir?-pregunto algo fastidiada.

-ha dicho que la conoce, pero si quiere la saco-le tomo del brazo bruscamente, pero Fate al escuchar un gemido de dolor, pidió a Yuuno que la soltara.

-vámonos-le pidió, el rubio acomodo sus anteojos y asintió.-no sé quién eres ni me interesa, dile a mi chofer donde vives y ten este dinero, seguro eso buscas…

-no me ofenda, yo solo quiero acompañarla-y la chica le agarró del brazo, aferrándose fuertemente, acomodo su cabeza en el hombre de Fate y cerró los ojos, Fate volvió a sentirse "¿reconfortada?", no le incómodo para nada y dejo que se quedara así. Ya al llegar al departamento, Fate quiso despertar a la muchacha, pero esta yacía más que dormida, así que opto por cargarla, Yuuno la quiso ayudar, pero Fate le dijo que su trabajo había terminado, que podía volver mañana.

-estaré aquí muy temprano, recuerde que mañana es la fiesta de aniversario-le informo y Fate solo asintió.

Fate abrió la puerta de su departamento con algo de dificultad, ya que la muchacha que cargaba pesaba algo, aun no lo podía ver bien, ya que había cubierto su cara por el frio que hacia fuera, al entrar quiso encender las luces, pero Fate sintió unas manos detenerla.

-no las enciendas-le susurró al oído aquella mujer.

-no logro ver nada-informo Fate.

Sin más, la muchacha bajo sus pies y ya apoyada en sí, tomo de la mano a Fate y dirigiéndose por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la gran ventana del salón, la llevo hasta la única habitación que allí había. Fate la seguía como si estuviera en trance y en uno muy denso, se sentía bien con aquella mujer, su aroma hacia que se embriague con solo olerlo y su calidez ni se diga, era única, al llegar a la habitación, Fate intento nuevamente encender la luz, pero nuevamente se lo evito.

-creo que lo entiendo, no quieres que te reconozca ¿verdad?-medio sonrió.-pero te diré que no tengo ánimos de estar con nadie esta noche-se tumbó e la cama y se estiro por completo-si quieres puedes dormir aquí, pero no sucederá nada-se sacó los zapatos y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.

-eso, ya lo veremos-la mujer comenzó a besar el cuello de Fate suavemente, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara, se quiso alejar, pero sus fuerzas fueron en vano, la mujer ya estaba encima suyo, bandola despacio, pero muy cariñosa, Fate sin resistir más, se dejó llevar, dejo que las manos de aquella mujer jugaran con sus cabellos y con todo su cuerpo, ya después de haber llegado a su límite, Fate se tapó con las sabanas y abrazo a la mujer, le bezo la frente y quiso preguntarle su nombre, pero el sueño la invadió y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-ya todo está listo, la mayoría de invitados a llegado, solo falta Fate-chan-dijo Hayate buscando con la mirada los cabellos rubios de su jefa-ya casi es medio día y ella no llega.

-confiemos en que llegue a tiempo-Signum lucia más seria de lo normal, Shamal a su lado trataba de apaciguar aquel estado, pero era imposible, Signum se sentía muy mal por dentro y ella lo sabía, así que dejo que le pasara.

-señorita, llegara tarde si no se despierta-hablo una mujer al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Fate. Esta se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza cimbre de dolor.

-ya…ya…entendí-dijo entre dolor y sueño.

Fue a la regadera y abrió la llave de agua fría, para sacar la pereza de su cuerpo, al sentir el agua soltó un ligero gemido, haciendo que aquello le recuerde la noche que tuvo…por inercia toco sus labios, "ella", pensó, se bañó en menos de cinco minutos y tapo su cuerpo con una toalla y salió a la habitación, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en su cama, se cambió de prisa, usaba algo formal para aquel día, un vestido negro, y unos tacones, no muy altos pero le lucían bien, medio "peino" su cabello y salió, esperando encontrársela en cocina o quizá en el salón, pero nada, solo la empleada.

-¿nadie más estaba aquí?-pregunto tratando de prestarle atención.

-no…solo el señor Yuuno quien dejo estas bolsas de comida aquí-informo.

Fate tomo la taza de café y el vaso de jugo, salió del departamento y bajo por el asesor, pensando en ella, en aquella mujer que la hiso sentir espectacularmente bien anoche, quería recordar algo de ella, pero ni eso podía, no vio su rostro, apenas y recordaba su aroma, su dulce aroma, aspiró, tratando de percibir el olor, pero nada, el ascensor se abrió y Yuuno ya la esperaba con un maletín.

-ha olvidado esto-le entregó el maletín y la dirigió hasta su auto, esta vez era un negro más formal del que usaba, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Yuuno…-llamo la atención de este, en la miro por el retrovisor-anoche…¿recuerdas a la mujer de anoche?-pregunto algo avergonzada.

-señorita, a penas y le vi su perfil, la noche no me permitió verla muy bien, así que no podría reconocerla-hablo mientras conducía.

-ok, solo eso quería saber-Fate miro por la ventana, volviendo a tocar sus labios, bajando sus dedos por el cuello, recordando cada beso que esta le dio.

Al llegar a la clínica, varios reporteros se acercaron a ella, pero Signum la ayudo a subir al salón.

-casi no llegas-hablo fríamente.

-l-lo siento-agacho su cabeza…

Al estar en el ascensor ellas solas, Signum la abrazo, sorprendiéndola. Fate solo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-será un gran día-le golpeo la espalda y el ascensor se abrió, Signum quería decir algo más, pero no pudo…

Todos prestaron atención a Fate, ella ni se había acordado de su…cara, de pronto la viro hacia un lado y miro a Signum casi que pidiendo ayuda, esta le sonrió y la llevo a una habitación, en donde le entrego una máscara, la cual le cubría media cara, el lado donde estaban las cicatrices.

-gracias…-sin más salieron, varios cirujanos colegas estaba allí, algunos aportadores muy importantes y personas del medio, era una fiesta importante para Fate y Signum.

Todos se servían los postres que Shiro Takamachi hacía, muchos los reconocieron y degustaron felizmente.

-Fate, luces perdida, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Signum.

-No es nada, tranquila, esta genial la decoración y los postres igual-trato de disimular Fate.

-ya…si, por cierto, déjame llamar a quien los hiso, tú ya la conoces-Signum fue tras una mujer de cabellos cobrizos, la misma que Fate reconoció.

-Señorita Nanoha, un gusto-le estiro la mano-es un gusto tenerla aquí, y déjeme decirle que sus postres son excelentes-al sentir la mano de Nanoha, Fate volvió a sentir el confort de la noche anterior.

-S-sí, muchas gracias-hablo nerviosa.-se ve muy bien-se sonrojo intensamente-d-digo s-su fiesta y l-la gente está alegre-tartamudeo, haciendo que Signum sonría, esta se alejó y dejo sola a Fate con Nanoha.

Fate sonrió, y al acercarse más a Nanoha, sintió ese olor, ese perfume, ese aroma…"_ella" _pensó y se alejó de ella.

-eres tu…-hablo y Nanoha se sonrojo aún más.

* * *

_**Bueno, lo dejare aquí, y tranquila esposa mía terminare esta historia y me jubilare, aquí dejo tú NANOFATE aunque sea un poquitín.**_

Listo espero les guste este cap, tranquilos que ya aparecerá Vivio, eso no se me olvida.

Es corto lo sé, pero solo esto pude escribir, tarde una hora ajajja bueno saludos.

No responderé REVIEWS porque me falto uno,_ "importante"… _

_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…. _

_SALUDOS._


	5. la encontrare

aqui un nuevo cap, espero les guste y perdon si es corto, llevo tres dias intentando hacerlo, pero la gripe no me deja muchomenos mi estado de animo jajaja en fin lean.

MLNS no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni la historia, es decir la trama es mía jajaja lol

* * *

Fate sonrió, y al acercarse más a Nanoha, sintió ese olor, ese perfume, ese aroma…"_ella" _pensó y se alejó de ella.

-eres tu…-hablo y Nanoha se sonrojo aún más.

* * *

-He…-esbozo Nanoha-¿de qué habla, Fate-sensei?-fingió vehemencia.

-Tu, tu perfume, me parece muy conoció y tus manos…-tomo las manos de Nanoha y las acerco a su cara, sintiendo esa delicadeza, esa calidez, sus manos eras suaves y perfectas.-eres tú, la chica de anoche.

-creo, que me confunde, Fate-sensei…

-dejemos los honoríficos Nanoha-pidió Fate algo impaciente-sí, sé que eres tú, pero, ¿Por qué?.

-n-no logro comprenderla, será mejor que vaya a tomar un poco de agua-antes de retirarse, Fate la detuvo y la acerco a ella, Fate se acercó al cuello de la cobriza y aspiro fuertemente-F-fate-chan, ¿q-que hace?-se incomodó Nanoha.

-Fate, es hora de tu charla, ven, los Doctores esperan-Signum las interrumpió y se llevó a Fate, arrastras, ya que esta quería seguir a lado de Nanoha.

Fate, puso su cara seria, y hablo casi como robot, agradeció a los más importantes invitados y algunos medios de comunicación, en su intervención, menciono la donación que hizo a su antiguo barrio y lo que ha hecho por los niños pobres, pero una pregunta llamo su atención.

-_Fate-sensei, la noche de su accidente fue ocasionada por una pequeña de la calle, ¿ha intentado buscarla, para ofrecerle su ayuda?-_aquel hombre de lentes espero por una respuesta que tardó en llegar.

Fate, trato de recordar aquella noche, y de pronto las imágenes de una pequeña de cabellos rubios se le vino a la cabeza.

-N-no, no la he buscado, ella fue la causante de que yo quedara con mi cara destrozada-hablo fríamente.

-_¿eso quiere decir que odia a la pequeña?-_pregunto una mujer que llevaba una falda muy pequeña, según Fate, esta mujer seria suya esa noche.

Fate le sonrió y la mujer se sonrojo.

-no puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco, quizá aquella noche la pequeña buscaba comida, pero me han hecho caer en cuenta que debo ayudarla-eso mas lo dijo por beneficencia a su imagen, no podía quedar como una tirana frente a sus maestros y colegas.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron y Fate menciono que podían continuar con la fiesta, ella obvio, fue tras la mujer que le hizo aquella pregunta incomoda, al acercarse, la mujer sonrió y las dos se fueron del lugar.

"_es como lo pensaba, ve una falda corta y sale tras ella, pero yo la hare cambiar"-_ Nanoha se despidió de Signum y Hayate y se fue tras Fate y la mujer reportera.

Nanoha al bajar salió rápido dela clínica, pero cocho con un hombre flacucho, el golpe hizo que Nanoha se torciera el pie, su tacón se rompió y fue a parar al suelo.

-Auuch…duele-se escuchó la voz del hombre-me golpeaste el pecho y eso dolió-se quejó.

-p-pero yo soy la que está en el suelo idio…-respiro hondo y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, su tobillo dolía demasiado-agh, eres un descuidado, no te fijas por donde vas-se molestó.

-¡Erres un idiota!-se escuchó la voz molesta de Fate-te he mandado solo por la chaqueta de esta bella mujer-señalo a la reportera-y tú, botas al suelo a esta…-al ver los cabellos de Nanoha se lanzó para levantarla-¿te has lastimado?-pregunto tomándola por la mano para ayudarla-mi chofer es un incompetente, permíteme ayudarte-al querer pararla, Nanoha se quejó y Fate decidió cargarla-¿no te importa?-al ver la cara sonrojada de Nanoha entendió que estaba de lo más cómoda, así que la llevo hasta su auto y la sentó delicadamente-espérame acá-cerró la puerta y le pidió a la reportera el número de teléfono-cariño…será en otra ocasión-le deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios y subió al auto.

Yuuno, salió corriendo de la clínica y vio a la joven reportera parada esperando por su chaqueta, al verla ahí con frio la tapo con la chaqueta de ella y le pidió un taxi.

-¡te puedes apurar!, Nanoha necesita medicina para el dolor-se fastidio Fate, Yuuno corrió y balbuceo bajo-¡cállate y arranca!-se fastidio.

Al llegar, Fate se dio cuenta que seguía con la máscara que Signum le dio en la fiesta, se sintió poco incomoda, pero solo bajo y volvió a cargar a Nanoha hasta su apartamento.

-siento que esto ya lo he vivido-dijo Fate, cuando salió del ascensor para dirigirse a su departamento.

-quizá haya traído a varias mujeres a su departamento-sentenció Nanoha.

Fate se encogió de brazos y bajo a Nanoha para entrar, al hacerlo el gato las recibió cariñosamente y Nanoha cojeo hasta el salón, Fate encendió las luces y observo a Nanoha.

"_estoy más que convencida que eres tú la mujer de anoche"_-poso una mano en su mentón y la siguió observando, hasta que su gato le aruño las piernas.

_-_¡AGHH!

Nanoha se asustó y al ver a fate en el suelo con su gato rio hasta no poder, "es un amor con su gato", pensó y se sentó, el tobillo le dolía demasiado, pero no le importaba porque estaba con Fate.

-bien, espérame aquí, iré por mi botiquín-Fate se perdió en el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación, el cual Nanoha ya conocía muy bien-¡listo!-la asusto.

-c-creo que será mejor irme-fingió nerviosismo…

-deberías ser actriz sabes-ironizo Fate.

-¿Q-que quiere decir?-lo intento de nuevo.

-vale, vale, mejor olvídalo, alza tu pierna, debo revisarla y ver si no te has fracturado…

-pero, usted es cirujana, no creo que..

-JA¡, me ofendes, soy una buena cirujana lo sé, pero he leído millonadas de libros con respecto al cuerpo, no sabes la cantidad de personas que llegan a la clínica pidiendo cambios exagerados y caprichosos, más bien acomplejados-Fate hablo de aquello con Nanoha para distraerla, y lo logro-ya está, solo se te salto una venita, ya le había puesto una venda.

-G-gracias,-se sonrojo Nanoha-¡puedo preguntar algo?.

S-si claro, solo déjame pedir una pizza, me muero de hambre-Fate tomo su móvil y pidió una pizza familiar de jamón, pepperoni y doble queso.

-¿Qué es lo que más le llama la atención de su trabajo?-pregunto Nanoha.

-las mujeres-hablo sin pensar.

"_sabía que respondería eso, rayos, esta mujer es adicta a las mujeres", _Nanoha se decepciono ante tal respuesta.

-venga, venga, no te lo creas, no pongas esa cara, de hecho, lo que me atrae es que, te puedes dar cuenta de lo acomplejada que suelen ser las personas, es decir, pensaba que solo las mujeres querían cambiar su cuerpo o cara, pero no es así, hay hombres que también son así, y la verdad eso es lo que me gusta, aunque no he mentido las mujeres son mi fuerte-rio Fate.

-hmm, ya veo, me imagino que se acuesta con todas sus pacientes…-y justo cuando Fate iba a contestar suena el timbre.

-D-debe ser la pizza yo abro, no te vayas a mover-pidió.

-no puedo-se encogió de hombros.

Las dos comieron en silencio que se fue tornando algo tenso, las miradas de las dos iban y venían, Fate por su lado trataba de hacer que Nanoha le dijera que si fue ella quien estuvo la noche entera con Fate, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que espero que fuera ella quien se lo dijera. Nanoha en cambio pensaba que la vida de Fate era un desastre por llevarla como la llevaba, es decir, las noches de vela, "con mujeres" y del alcohol, el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí, se dio cuenta que Fate bebía como si fuera de lo más normal, eso en parte la preocupaba, ella se había decidido a cuidarla.

-neee, Fate-sensei, ¿de verdad buscaras a la pequeña del accidente?-Nanoha trato de apagar aquel silencio.

-ha pues…-Fate rasco su nuca-llamaré a un investigador, y dejare que él lo haga, después de todo, yo no puedo hacer nada más.-bebió un poco de gaseosa-digo cuando la encuentren le daré una donación…que se yo….

-¡tú crees que todo se resuelve con dinero!-salto Nanoha-la pequeña debe estar necesitando más que dinero, ¿Qué tal si no tiene un hogar?, o ¿una casa?, eres más insensible de lo que pensaba.-olvido tratarla con respeto debido a la furia.

Fate se encogió de hombros y abrazo a Nanoha de la nada, se aferró tanto a ella, que Nanoha casi se asfixia.

-no se con actuar con las personas, nadie me enseño a quererlas, o a tratarlas con cariño, en esta vida aprendí que el dinero lo resuelve todo-sollozo fate en los hombros de Nanoha-lo siento-se acercó a los labios de ella y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso, su móvil sino.

-C-conteste, debe ser alguien importante..

-Signum…¿sucede algo?-Fate no dejaba de ver a Nanoha.

Signum al otro lado de la línea estaba más que furiosa, la había dejado sola con todos los invitados, se sentía cansada por haber tenido que lidiar con ellos.

-tranquila…hmm, lo siento, pero Nanoha se torció el tobillo y la ayude, de verdad perdón-se encogió de hombros.

-mañana hablamos adiós-Signum colgó sin decir nada más.

-Nanoha, yo buscare a la pequeña y…bueno prometo buscar la manera de encontrarle un hogar-Fate se recostó en el sofá del salón y poso una mano en la frente.

-está bien, sé que lo harás, y avísame cuando la encuentres, yo te ayudare-Nanoha se sentó en el mismo sofá que Fate y cerró los ojos.

-oh, perdón, debes estar cansada, déjame, llevarte a mi habitación y yo dormiré acá-cuando Fate la iba a tomar entre sus brazos, Nanoha le acaricio la mejilla.-vamos-la cargo y al entrar a la habitación, Nanoha hablo.

-si era yo la mujer de ayer…-Nanoha agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente-se, que fue un atrevimiento, pero ayer, estabas muy mal y yo, bueno, no se qué me paso-Nanoha olvido tratarla con respeto, ahora le daba igual.

-jamás me había sentido así con una mujer…todas han sido de una noche y nada más, pero tú, de alguna manera me atrapaste-Fate se sentó junto a Nanoha y entrelazo su mano con la de ella.-gracias por decirme la verdad, descansa-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Fate ya estaba en la oficina, había dejado a la empleada para que le haga el desayuno a Nanoha y dejándole un recado de que no se marchara, que quería almorzar con ella. Estaba acomodando unos informes para poder ir a la cirugía que tendría dentro de poco.

-aquí tienes-Signum entro sin avisar y le lanzo una carpeta.

-¿Qué tienes?, tranquila, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Fate.

-ábrelo y fírmalo, que hoy mismo me marcho de aquí.

Aquellas palabras intrigaron a Fate y abrió la carpeta y si efectivamente, era una carta de renuncia.

-está bien, después de todo ya me lo habías informado, ¿Cuál será tu nuevo trabajo?-pregunto tratando de sonar profesional.

-mañana empiezo en el hospital donde trabaja Zafira, en el que te atendieron después de tu accidente.-informo.

-¿en un público?-se rio-¿es enserió?-firmo los papeles y se acomoda en su silla moviendo el bolígrafo de un lado a otro-vaya, jamás te pagaran lo que ganas acá.

-el dinero ya no me importa Fate, desde ahora me importan las personas, salvar sus vidas, en ese hospital hay una sección, en la que llegan niños con accidentes deplorables, sus caras arruinadas o sus cuerpecitos, no sabrás lo bien que me vendrá ayudar.

-pero necesitaras dinero para tu boda no es así.

-no estoy tan pobre Fate-Signum tomo la carpeta y antes de salir-tu deberías ayudar a más personas y dejar el dinero de lado-y se fue, dejando a Fate de nuevo, sola.

Tan pronto pudo, llamo al investigador verossa, le pidió que investigara a todos los niños del parque cercano a su accidente, este acepto con gusto, pero le dijo que ya sabía cuál era la pequeña, al escuchar eso Fate salió enseguida y pidió a Yuuno que la llevara a la estación de policía, ahí verossa le explico y le mostro fotos de la pequeña, a Fate le llamo la atención al verla con ojos de diferente color, "_es hermosa", _y de pronto sintió las ganas de protegerla.

-debe traerla acá-pidió Fate.-quiero ayudar a esta pequeña.

-haremos lo posible, tenemos informes de que vive con una pareja de vagabundos que la obliga hacer cosas no propias de niños de su edad-leyó del informe.

-¿esos son sus padres?-pregunto algo enojada.

-no señorita, tan solo la "cuidan", al igual que a otros niños, pero no se preocupe, lograremos traer a la pequeña acá-trato calmarla.

-¿me puede decir en donde queda aquel lugar?, es decir en donde viven esos vagabundos.

Verossa le dio la dirección y Fate salió en busca de esas personas, al llegar, vio una cabaña en peores condiciones a la que ella vivió una vez, se acercó a la cabaña y antes de golpear la puerta, escucho llantos y quejidos de dolor de una pequeña. Fate no dudo y abrió al puerta, al hacerlo encontró a una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor en el suelo y sangrando de su brazo.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué hace aquí?, largo, esto no es de su incumbencia-gritaba un hombre gordo y sucio de barba medio calvo.

-ven pequeña-pidió Fate-yo te ayudare-le extendió la mano-no tengas miedo de mí, prometo cuidarte-la pequeña instintivamente corrió tas Fate y se abrazó de su pierna. El hombre gordo se fastidio ante tal acto y corrió para golpear a Fate, pero Fate vio que el hombre estaba ebrio así que solo basto con empujarlo para que cayera rendido.-vámonos-pidió Fate a la pequeña y se fueron…..

Al estar en camino a su departamento, la pequeña se quedó dormida en las piernas de Fate. "_ha estado sufriendo lo mismo que me paso a mí por varios años, pero eso se acabó, de alguna manera protegeré a esta niña_", le acaricio la cabeza y le beso la frente.

Al llegar, Nanoha aún estaba en su casa, así que se sorprendió al ver a Fate cargada a una pequeña.

-Fate-chan, ¿Quién es esta pequeña?-pregunto.

-es, la pequeña del accidente, te dije que la buscaría y aquí esta-recostó a la pequeña en el sillón y esta se despertó.

-señorita de ojos rojos-llamo la pequeña algo asustada-Vivio tiene hambre, pero le da miedo pedir comida-se encogió de hombros-Fate y Nanoha entristecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, la empleada que estaba cerca de le escena, se apresuró y trajo un sanduche y se lo dio sin pensarlo dos veces.

-aquí no debes tener miedo pequeña, esta será tu casa a partir de ahora y yo te cuidare-Fate no soporta más y la abrazo para hacerle saber que estaba protegida.

Nanoha al ver aquella escena sabía que la pequeña era la única que podría cambiar la vida bohemia de Fate.

* * *

_bueno hoy no responderé reviews tampoco, x el mismo motivo del anterior jajaja ok no, solo porque mi madre ya me anda llamando aghh, madres -,- _

bueno se me cuidan saludos, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews, prometo responder los siguientes


	6. ¿casar?

**NO ME MATEN ….**

Ok ya, dejando el dramatismo a un lado, perdón por tardar, pero varias cosas han pasado *-*, ejem, bueno es corto, pero bueno, eso creo XD, así que léanlo y dejen review, SALUDOS….

MLNS, no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes...

* * *

**RESIDENCIA TAKAMACHI**

Nanoha entro con cautela a su hogar y con algo de temor de ver a su padre, de seguro estaría furioso, por ello trato de no topárselo, pero…

-NANOHA, me has desobedecido-hablo Shiro mas que furioso.

-P-papá, yo solo, bueno, debía ayudarla, debo ayudarla-hablo algo nerviosa.

-Nada de eso, pero si quieres seguir viéndola, debo decirte que ella será tu perdición-Shiro salió de la casa dejando a una Nanoha sorprendida, "¿Por qué me dijo yodo eso?", pensó.

-hija, es verdad lo que dice tu padre-siguió Momoko-¿acaso no te das cuenta que a ella no le importa el amor?

-mentira madre, hoy me di cuenta que ella puede cambiar si quiere, ha ido a buscar a la pequeña que le causó el accidente y accedió a cuidarla y no dejarla ir-discutió Nanoha algo apenada.

-y tú, ¿Qué tienes que ver en eso?-pregunto sin importancia Momoko.

-que yo, yo me voy a casar con Fate Harlown.-al escuchar las palabras de Nanoha, Momoko termino pálida.-madre, déjame contarte todo-y comenzó a relatar lo decidido con Fate.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-y como piensas ayudarla-dijo Nanoha muy tranquila junto a la pequeña quien comía muy a gusto.

-la adoptare, bueno, sé que no había tenido una familia antes, pero siento que esta pequeña lo es todo para mí y la protegeré por sobre todas las cosas-dijo Fate mientras acariciaba el cabello de Vivio.

-no será nada fácil, ya sabes debes estar casada…

-en eso estaba pensando, por eso yo, Nanoha, sé que no me conoces, pero quisiera pedirte que te cases con migo, hasta que consiga los papeles y después si quieres no sé, podrías….-no termino de hablar y Nanoha ya la había besado.-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Fate sorprendida y sonrojada.

-acepto casarme con tigo, te ayudare a cuidar a Vivio y lo hago por ella-"aja sí, eso ni yo lo creo", pensó para sí.

-te lo agradezco de verdad, quiero darle una gran familia..

-tengo una duda, ¿el casamiento será por compromiso?-temía a la respuesta de Fate.

-Si…-dijo secamente-no tenemos por qué hacer nada más, que fingir amarnos-no sabía que decir, de la nada tendría una "familia" cuando antes solo la soledad era su compañía.

-Vivio sabe que ustedes se aman, pero Fate-mama no sabe cómo expresarlo-hablo con la boca llena de comida la pequeña de ojos bicolor.

-N-nada de eso pequeña, nyajajaj, bueno entonces ya está, mañana aspiro a comenzar a preparar todo-Fate se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Vivio dijo algo malo?-se encogió de hombros.

-no para nada pequeña, solo que Fate-mama, está cansada-Nanoha se levantó y se acercó a la gran ventana.

"_¿casarme?, ¿familia?, la pregunta aquí es ¿me acostumbrare?, ¿cambiare mi vida?, agh, ok, debo organizarme mejor, hablar con…Signum, ¿justo ahora debías irte?, debo cuidar a esta niña, ¿pero que siento por Nanoha?",_ Fate se recostó en la cama y estiro su brazos, estaba demasiada exhausta, todo aquello de tener familia, de enterarse que Nanoha la hizo sentir diferente, de tan solo pensar que dejaría su antigua vida.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Momoko estaba con un abanico, lo agitaba de un lado a otro y con todo el dramatismo del caso, sentía morir.

-¿hija, pero lo has pensado bien?-decía con dificultad.

-Madre, está decidido, todo esto es por…Vivio-Nanoha se sentó junto a su madre y le tomo las manos con cariño-por eso quiero que me ayudes a hablar con mi padre, sé que no lo tomara muy bien, por ello quiero tu ayuda madre.-le pidió algo desesperada.

-será difícil-dijo mirando a otro lado-el, él es muy conservador y tú lo sabes, no será nada fácil-esta vez Momoko le acaricio la mejilla-pero tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero antes quiero conocer a Fate y a Vivio.

* * *

Fate y Vivio se encontraban en la clínica, Hayate había adorado a la pequeña y también noto el pequeño cambio en Fate, de pronto en sus ojos había un brillo, un brillo de esperanza, eso la ponía muy feliz, la podía ver reír de una manera diferente, y la pequeña, ni se diga, adoraba a Fate, hasta ya hacia los mismos gestos que la rubia mayor.

-Fate-mama trabaja aquí, esto es muy grande-Vivio miraba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba de la mano de Fate.

-así es Vivio, ahora, debemos pasar aquí unas cuantas horas y luego saldremos a comprar algo de ropa para ti, ¿vale?-Fate abrió su oficina y encontró a una mujer sentada en su escritorio.-¿Ginga , que haces aquí?-pregunto una confundida Fate.

-Amor, pase más de 12 horas en un vuelo de New York acá a Japón, y tú me recibes así-la mujer se acercó provocativa a Fate y cuando estaba a punto de saludarla con un "beso", Vivio se antepuso entre las dos.

-Fate-mama, se va a casar, usted aléjese-Vivio medio la empujo, "medio", porque la mujer apenas esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a reír.

-JA JA JA, es una broma lo sé, ¿FATE HARLOWN, CASADA?, vaya que eso si es noticia-la mujer se acercó a una inmóvil y pálida Fate.-es un chiste cariño-le susurró al oído.

-¡Hayate!, ven de inmediato-grito Fate.

En menos de dos segundos, Hayate entro a la oficina más que asustada, Fate solo le pidió que llevara a Vivio a la sala de estar y que ella iría en un segundo, al salir las dos, Fate se quedó con Ginga.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿un año, o quizá dos?, aún recuerdo aquel día en que me abandonaste así de la nada, y ahora vuelves igual, de la nada-Fate abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco una carpeta, la misma que lanzo encima de la mesa, Ginga sorprendida, abrió la carpeta y al hacerlo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿crees que he vuelto por esto?-pregunto divertida.

-es lo que yo pienso, hace dos años no me querías volver a ver ni en pintura-Fate se paró frente a la mujer-y ahora estas aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el dolor hubiera sanado-Fate se acercó más a la mujer y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la peli-morada.

-tus centenares de dólares no me interesan, yo he vuelto para recuperar tu amor-la mujer correspondió al acercamiento y acorto la distancia entre ellas.

Fate sonrió y acaricio el cabello sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-pues, bien…yo…quiero…-se acercó mucho más a ella, sus labios apenas y se rosaban-que por mi bien te alejes-y la empujo. Dio vuelta y suspiro hondo y pesadamente.

-es por esa mocosa verdad…

* * *

-sí, y era tan grande, que Vivio se dijo, "jamás pensé estar en un lugar como este, con una bañera y agua caliente, y con alguien que me quiera de verdad"-a la pequeña le brillaban los ojos de felicidad y de gusto.-esto es magnífico, pero tu tía Hayate, tienes unos ojos tristes, a pesar de que sonríes todo el tiempo.

Aquellas palaras de Vivio hicieron que Hayate se tensara, se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y miro hacia otro lado.

-no, bueno, todos tenemos tristes días…digo, días tristes nyajajaja, pero a ti Vivio te toco una madre excelente, ya verás-trato de fingir que todo estaba bien, pero Vivio lo noto, aun si lo dejo pasar.

-¿Quién era esa mujer de ahí?...

-oh, ella era una, "amiga" de tu madre, ya van dos años sin verse.

Cuando Vivio iba a decir lo del acercamiento entre las dos, Nanoha hizo acto de presencia, Vivio salto a los brazos de la cobriza.

-Nanoha-san, un gusto tenerla por aquí….-Hayate hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-vamos Hayate-chan, déjate de formalidades, eres mi amiga, o podemos serlo-le sonrió-y tu pequeña, ¿Qué haces acá?, ¿dónde está Fate-chan?...

* * *

Fate trataba de soltarse del beso de Ginga, pero era inútil, la había acorralado a la pared y tampoco es como si quisiera alejarse del todo, Fate apaciguó y le siguió el juego a la mujer, y tal como lo pensó, Ginga la soltó.

-Ginga, será mejor que te vayas, yo te buscare en la noche-le dijo Fate algo agitada por el beso.

-¿y que me asegura que si vendrás por mí?

-te llevaras a mi chofer, ¿feliz?-Fate camino a la puerta y se limpió los labios.

-en ese caso, te enviare mi dirección a tu móvil, Adiós, _amorcito-_Ginga le dio un pequeño beso a Fate y se marchó.

Fate soltó la respiración más que aliviada, se arrimó a la puerta y cerró los ojos,-¡qué mujer!, sé que es un pecado dejarla ir…pero por la pequeña Vivio debo cambiar.-Fate suspiro y se irguió para ir en busca de Vivio, he ir a comprar lo prometido, al salir a la sala de estar, su corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, su cara se comenzó a poner roja como un tomate, ¿Por qué?, pues Nanoha le causaba todo eso.-"y ella lo calma todo, con ella es diferente"-sacudió la cabeza y se unió a las risas de las tres mujeres.

-Nanoha, estaba a punto de llamarte y pedirte que nos acompañaras a Vivio y a mí a comprar ropa para ella, yo suelo ser torpe para ello, así que, ¿Qué dices?-Fate se acercó a Vivio y le beso la frente.

-C-claro, sería un gusto-Nanoha sonrió y miro a Hayate, quien agacho la mirada y jugaba perdidamente con sus dedos.-Hayate –chan también podría venir, seria genial.

-no…-Fate quería estar a solas con ellas-es decir…

-Fate-chan, tranquila, hay informes por ordenar, la salida de Signum ha dejado mucho trabajo, pero usted está libre esta tarde, todas las citas pesadas son el día de mañana, así que disfrute su tarde.

-entonces ya está, vamos-fate se despidió de Hayate y llevo a Nanoha y Vivio al ascensor, salieron de lo más felices por una broma de Vivio, sin duda se veían bien juntas.

El auto de Fate no tardó en llegar y Nanoha se sorprendió por ver que no iba con chofer, y la cara de Vivio era algo así como (*0*), cuando a un niño le regalan un gran helado.

-F-Fate-mama, este, es…tu auto?-Vivio aún no salió de su asombro.

-si hija, el nuestro, así que vamos sube-al instante ya todas estaban en el convertible negro y blanco de fate y arrancaron.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al centro comercial, (corrección), al GRAN centro comercial, a eso otra carita de *0* por parte de Vivio. Cada cosa que veía era lo más espectacular que jamás haya visto, y como no, si era una niña huérfana de la calle, que jamás pensó en ver todas esas cosas.

-al entrar, y a partir de ello, todo lo que desees, todo lo que te guste o te llame la atención, será para ti, no lo dudes ¿vale?-fate que estaba de canclillas frente a Vivio le acaricio la mejilla y le beso en la frente.

Nanoha y fate iban tras la pequeña Vivio, la cobriza iba del brazo de Fate, se sentía muy cómoda, peor debía de hablar de algo muy importante con ella.

-Fate podemos ir por algo de beber, a Vivio la veo cansada…

-pero no hemos comprado nada aun…

-eso después, vale, vamos a un lugar espectacular para Vivio-fate asintió y fueron las tres agarradas de la mano.

El lugar constaba de una gran pista de hielo, con mesas alrededor y una pequeña cafetería, sin duda, era genial, Vivio al instante pidió a fate patinar, así que le pidió unos patines y cuando la iba a soltar esta patino como si ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo. "venga, después le pregunto dónde lo aprendió"-fate se acercó a Nanoha con dos tazas de café y se sentó a su lado en un lugar donde podían ver a Vivio.

-Fate mi madre te quiere conocer-hablo Nanoha sin rodeos, ni nada.

Fate al escuchar eso se quemó con el café, y eso por no esculpirlo, "esto ya va enserio y yo no estoy preparada"…

-le has comentado de que nos casaremos, solo por la adopción de Vivio ¡verdad?-aquellas palabras sonaron tan arrogantes.

-sí, pero aun así, mi madre te quiere conocer-Nanoha sonó fría.

-pero esto no es porque nos amemos ni nada, Nanoha, yo te pedí este favor por Vivio…

-y ¿crees que yo lo hago porque te quiero o algo así?-Fate la estaba lastimado inconscientemente.

-por qué sé que no me quieres, ni yo tampoco, te he pedido este favor…

-agh, solo te diré que mi madre te esperara a ti y a Vivio en este restaurant,-le dio una tarjeta- hoy a las 8, así que no llegues tarde-Nanoha agarro su bolso y salió del lugar muy, muy furiosa.

Fate suspiro hondo y antes de pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras Nanoha, no podía dejarla ir así de ese modo.

-¡Nanoha!, espera-fate le agarro de la mano y le dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente-lo siento, fui arrogante, no te vayas, así podemos llegar juntas a ver a tu madre-fate no soltó la mano de Nanoha, de hecho la entrelazo a la suya y entraron así a la pista de hielo, peor al hacerlo, vieron a Vivio en el suelo, junto a…

-Estratos…¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y porque Vivio esta literalmente encima de ti?-Fate actuaba posesiva-celosa ante la imagen frente suyo.

-F-Fate-sempai, yo…etto…

-Fate-mama, ella solo me está ayudando a levantarme, he caído por error-Vivio se levantó con la ayuda de…

-Estratos, ¿conoces a mi hija?-Nanoha al ver el acto de celos de Fate ahoga las risitas.

-sí, bueno, la he visto antes, pero ella no, aunque debo decir que esta de lo más linda-al decir lo último, Vivio rio y fate enfureció.

-¿en dónde la has visto?...

-he, bueno dejemos las preguntas para luego, Fate ¿patinamos?-Nanoha volvió a entrelazar la mano de Fate con la de ella, haciendo que esta se distraiga.

* * *

-adiós, nos vemos-Vivio se despedía enérgicamente de Einhart Estratos, la hija de los colegas más importantes de Fate, si no hubiera sido por ellos, Fate jamás hubiese sido la mejor Cirujana del país.

-¿sempai?...-pregunto Nanoha..

-sí, sus padres me la encargaron, así que bueno, debo enseñarle las cosas de cirugía y esas cosas. Bueno ahora sí, a lo que venimos…-las tres se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa, en la que Vivio y Nanoha se demoraron una eternidad, obviamente Fate se quedó en la sala de espera, después de dos horas y media, Vivio y Nanoha traían varias bolsas.

-ahora falta un vestido para Nanoha-mama-la idea le agrado a Fate, quería regalarle un vestido hermoso, el cual ya lo había checado antes.

-yo sé dónde hay uno que es justo para ella-Fate agarro las bolsas de ropa y le pidió al guardaespaldas que andaba a llevar que dejara eso en el auto.-ya vuelvo, ustedes vayan por un helado, las alcanzo-le dio un beso a Vivio y a Nanoha y se marchó.

Recorrió medio centro comercial para llegar a la tienda que buscaba, en el lugar vendían los vestidos más hermosos, al entrar a la tienda, varias chicas la quisieron atender, pero ella fue al grano, pidió el vestido que le había gustado, la midió con una chica y se lo llevo, al salir de la tienda con el regalo para Nanoha, Ginga se chocó con ella, pero Ginga aprovecho y le dio un beso.

Nanoha, estaba casi perdida, buscaba un baño junto a Vivio, pero antes de entrar, vio a Fate besándose con una peli-morada, eso le partió el corazón, Vivio lo noto y se enojó con Fate.

-mujer, estás loca, me has dado un gran susto-Fate la empujo y recogió la caja del vestido.

-oh, es para mí, no debiste molestarte-cuando Ginga iba a quitarle la caja, Fate actuó bruscamente.

-¡que no!, aléjate, déjame en paz, me voy a casar con la mujer que más amo en mi vida-al decir esas palabras, Nanoha llego y la escucho y decidió seguirle el "juego".

-amor, Vivio quiere un baño, ¿nos vamos?-entrelazo sus manos y la saco de ahí.

Fate pensó en las palabras que dijo, de verdad amaba a Nanoha, no sabía ni qué mismo sentía por ella…..

* * *

**REVIEWS... **

este nombre no salio X.X 777: ¿esperaste mucho?, espero que no jajaja saludos.

YOWIIN: querida perdida jajajajaja algo tendremos que hacer para que no te me pierdas tanto XD.

ALONDRA: ya medio lo acabe, aunque aún quedan cosas sueltas, como lo de Signum jajaja, espero te guste hablamos :*

BELLA-CHAN: mujer vos adoras este fic ajajjajaaj digo x la manera en que me lo dices ajajja saludos, espero no dejes de leer :*

SHIZSUKI KUGA FUJINO: jejeje hola XD que bien que te guste, pues ya poco a poco iré diciendo lo que le paso a our dear FATE, así que espéralo XD saludos

* * *

Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO, MI DIA LIBRE ESTA SOLEADO… esperen odio el sol -.-, bueno que más da, ¡SABADO LIBRE!, debo buscar que hacer, pero bueno no volveré a tardar más, así que saludos….

Amors te quiero :*


	7. Chapter 7

Siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial por algunos minutos más, hasta que Fate recibió una llamada y se alejó para contestar.

-Fate-sempai, me encuentro en su clínica y usted no está, recuerdo bien que hoy tenia clases junto a usted y Signum-sempai, me encuentro con la novedad que Signum-sempai cambio su trabajo y que el suyo está a punto de fracasar.-la vos de Einhart sonaba realmente seria.

-Stratos, siento no haberme acordado la cita de hoy-hablo Fate con todo el protocolo-pero he tenido asuntos personales por resolver, en cuanto a lo de Signum lo hablaremos cuando llegue, no tardo-Fate colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Nanoha y a una Vivio cansada por la diversión del día.-chicas, lo siento, debo marcharme al trabajo, Nanoha te dejo las llaves de mi auto, pediré a Yuuno que me lleve-se acercó a darle un beso a Vivio y abrazo Nanoha.

Al llegar, Fate entro con calma a la oficina, la misma escena se repetía, los pasillos vacíos, la recepción tan solitaria, tan solo con Hayate ahí, sentada, esperando una llamada, las pocas citas que le quedaban eran de mujeres a las que Fate las había "complacido", pero más de eso no tenia, estaba de bajada y eso ella lo sabía, si tan solo Signum no se hubiera marchado era lo que pensaba.

-siento la tardanza, será mejor comenzar…-ni siquiera vio a Stratos a la cara solo saco unos cuantos papeles y se colocó la bata blanca.

-Fate-sempai, se nota que no lleva horarios en su vida, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero hoy ni si quiera teníamos clases, la acabo de ver hace un par de horas-Stratos sonreía graciosamente mientras veía la actitud nerviosa de Fate.

-oh…-Fate sonrió y suspiro muy hondo-ya veo, lo siento pero llevo varias cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan pensar del todo bien-Fate dejo todo y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba cansada mentalmente, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pensar y analizar, sentimientos crecían dentro de ella, peor no sabía si eran de buena manera o no, estaba confundida a tal punto de querer salir corriendo del mundo.-pero bueno, supongo que me hiciste venir para hablar cobre Signum.

-si, en parte, me ha parecido raro no verla acá, y por otra, veo que su clínica está más vacía de lo normal, quizá en un día Lunes como este la encontraría muy ocupada, peor no es así, ¿Qué sucede Fate-sempai?.-pregunto inquieta.

-es fácil de ver, Signum se cansó de mis niñerías y se marchó al hospital público, en que dijo trabaja para las personas y no por dinero, se marchó y mis clientes con ella.-fate rio irónicamente-¿Qué puede ser mejor que ganar dinero y fama que trabajar en un simple hospital?, además estas rodeada de gente sin…

-importancia, gente que no vale nada-interrumpió enojada Einhart, para la edad que tenía, su mente era muy madura, sabia a lo que se metía, sabia resolver sus problemas, pero sobretodo su mente era muy amplia-está equivocada Fate-sempai, el dinero no lo es todo, ni el trabajo tampoco, lo que importa en la vida es el amor de un amigo, de la familia, sobretodo eso, de la familia, sentir ese calor de estar en casa es incomparable-Einhart se acercó a la puerta y antes de Salir-Vivio la necesitara mucho Fate-sempai, al igual que Nanoha-san, así que piénselo mejor-y sin más se marchó dejando a una Fate boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba mucho menos de una…niña.

Era verdad, su vida estaba cambiando, no sabía cómo, ni cuando sucedió, que de la noche a la mañana sus noches de farra llegaran a quedarse en la nada, ahora se la pasaba en la casa cuidando de los sueños de Vivio y pensando en Nanoha.

Salió de la oficina acercándose a Hayate quien se sorprendió al verla ahí.

-Fate-chan, deberías estar en casa con Vivio te he dicho que las citas son para mañana.

-son las ultimas ¿verdad?-pregunto sin más y algo deprimida.

-sí, lo son, nadie más ha venido desde que..

-ya puedes cerrar todo, iré a buscar a Signum.-se sacó la bata y bajo hasta el estacionamiento.

Fate estaba de lo más seria, que pidió a Yuuno que la dejara conducir, (de nuevo -.-), pero este se negó, Fate se acercó a el amenazante y le quito las llaves, cerró la puerta con seguro y se marchó hacia el hospital público.

Al llegar, se acercó a la recepción, para preguntar por signum, pero antes de mencionar su nombre, esta apareció, su cara estaba llena de seriedad, se la notaba mucho más cansada que antes y las ojeras lo hacían más notorio, no era la Signum de antes.

-Hola, ¿podemos…?

-estoy ocupada, Emergencias está llena y debo ocuparme, no hay los sufrientes médicos en mi especialidad aquí, así que yo debo encargarme de todo, lo siento…-estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Fate le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cuenta con migo…-agacho la cabeza-yo te ayudare, solo dime que debo hacer.-al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la de su amiga-hermana, ambas se quedaron así por varios segundos, volvió a sentir el mismo compañerismo que siempre.

-está bien, ven te daré una bata, pero te advierto no es nada fácil, mucho menos lo que veras-Signum le estiro una bata blanca y la dirigió hasta Emergencias, donde todo era diferente, era estar en otro mundo, la gente corría de una lado a otro, niños, personas mayores, jóvenes, todos con un mal, Fate sintió el ambiente pesado, los gritos y llantos de los más pequeños comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa.-tranquila, así es por unos segundos, ahora ven con migo, este es el peor caso-la llevo hasta un partimiento, que estaba dividido por cortinas celestes, en una camilla un pequeño de no más de 12 años, el cual estaba inconsciente,-un hombre en la calle quiso abusar del pequeño, pero este se resistió y el hombre saco su navaja, le corto el cuello y parte de la cara, tuvo suerte de no cortar nada serio-Fate se sorprendió al ver la gran cicatriz que tenía, de verdad el pequeño sufrió mucho, eso no era todo, varias personas con quemaduras, accidentes de tránsito, etc, todo era un caos, pero lo que no se sacaba de la mente Fate era…"¿porque Signum decidió venir a un lugar como este?".

-porque amo lo que hago, y estaba cansada de las señoras que se atendían en la clínica-le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente-Pero, debo admitir que te extrañe, por cierto, no tienes las cicatrices en tu cara-dijo Signum mientras se colocaba unos guantes para limpiar las heridas del pequeño

-E-es por un maquillaje que me dieron-rodo los ojos.

-ya veo, quien diría Fate, usando maquillaje, te va bien-medio sonrió.

-Ayudare a cuidar de estas personas. -Dijo Fate ya más calmada.

-no tendrás tiempo…

-estoy en quiebra….-dijo sin más

Signum se detuvo y la miro, analizo en su mente toda la situacion, ahora su amiga/hermana/familia estaba en la nada, después de haberlo tenido todo.


End file.
